PREGUNTALE A THE BIG SIX! and others
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: En este programa de preguntas tu puedes retar y preguntar a nuestros invitados! para poder comenzar y continuar dejen muchos riviews n.n, solo que en mi caso y el de mi hermana favor de no dejar retos jackunzel y hiccstrid, ya saben tenemos poderes y ALGUIEN podria salir herido... ¡NOS LEEMOS!
1. espisodio 1

**HOLA!**

**Yo de nuevo eh estado leyendo muchos programas de entrevistas y preguntas por lo que me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no hacer uno? Luego se me vino a la cabeza que todos hacían un preguntale a los guardianes por lo que decidi, como dicen en Ever After High, salirme del guion y hacer uno de -redoble de tambores-…. THE BIG SIX! And others. En este programa tu puedes hacer preguntas y retos a nuestros invitados y a la conductora también ellos son:**

**The big six:**

**-Jack Frost**

**-Elsa**

**-Merida**

**-Hipo**

**-Rapunzel **

**-Anna**

**Los guardianes:**

**-Norte**

**-Conejo o Bunny (prefiere que lo llamen conejo)**

**-Tooth o Hada**

**-Sandman o meme**

**Invitados:**

**-Eugene Fitzherber**

**-Kristoff**

**-Diva De Blogs (mi hermana gemela llámenla Diva)**

**-Samara Morgan o Samy (mi compañera por contrato)**

**Conductora:**

**Jelsanatica o Guest (prefiero que me llamen Guest)**

**NO SE LIMITEN! Dejen todos los riviews, preguntas y retos que quieran y del largo que sea pero recuerden la clasificación, que es para mayores de 9 años asi que nada de vocabulario obceno avanzado eh?**

**Dejen muchos riviews para poder comenzar! **

**¡BESOS OSCUROS!**

**-Guest**


	2. episodio 2

Guest: hola a todos! –sale con su característica ropa de cazadora de sombras- me da mucho gusto saludarlos! En el primer episodio de este maravilloso programa les presentare a mis invitados

-Jack Frost

Jack: hola –sonrisa coqueta y aventando besos a las fans que se desmayan al recibirlos

Guest:

-Elsa Arrendelle

Elsa: hola!

Guest:

-Merida Dombrouch

Merida: que onda?

Guest:

-Hipo Horrendo Habadejo III

Hipo: que tal?

Guest:

-Anna y Rapunzel

Anna y Rapunzel: HOLA A TODOS!

Guest: los guardianes:

-Norte

-Tooth

-Meme

y

-Conejo

Guardianes: HOLA!

Guest: y mis invitados:

Mi hermana entusiasta:

-Diva De Blogs

Diva: hola a todos! –saludando enérgicamente

Guest: Mi compañera por contrato:

-Samara Morgan o Samy

Samy: que hay? -desinteresada

Guest: y los actores de frozen y enredados:

-Kristoff y Eugene

Kristoff: buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea!

Eugene: qué tal? –desinteresado

Guest: bueno dejen de lado el desinterés que da flojera nada más verlos –todos se acomodan en el amplio sillón del set- ok comencemos con las preguntas de:

**Mixer1926:**

**SIIIIIIII pregunta para Elsa **

Elsa: adelante

**¿Te gusta Jack? **

Elsa: regrésate!

**Si lo se me arriesgo a que me congeles pero no importa **

Elsa: -sonrojada- bueno pues… -todos la miran esperando una respuesta- te lo mando por mensaje –comienza a escribir-

Todos: AGHHHHHHH!

Mensaje para Mixer1926:

"pues si te soy sincera… no lo sé, es que es lindo y mi corazón palpita a mil por hora estando el cerca así que… no se"

**¿Qué piensas de el? ADIOS Y SALUDOS **

Elsa: que es un buen amigo, sabe divertirse…

Jack: que soy un galán

Elsa: y que es el rey de los presumidos

Jack: QUE?! Eso no es cierto

Elsa: no, no cómo crees? –nótese el sarcasmo

Guest: bueno vamos con la siguientes preguntas de

**Tarba Eefi  
**

**Hola!**  
**Pregunta para Tooth, ¿Es cierto que te gusta Jack Frost?**

Tooth: hola lindura! bueno... no, solo me gustan sus dientes son taaaaaan blancos, fuertes, sanos y perfectos

**Preguntasssss para Conejo ¿Es cierto que eres un canguro?**

Conejo: NO! porque todos preguntan eso? soy un CONEJO pero a Manny le gusta jugar al estilista y me hizo asi

**¿Porque prefiere que le llamen conejo?**

Conejo: porque Bunny suena a niña y conejo de pascuas es muy largo

**Si estuvieras en una isla desierta con un volcán a punto de estallar y pudieras salvar a una persona ¿A quien salvarías, a La Marmota o a Jack Frost? ****Pero tienes considerar que además tienes cargar con una cesta llena de gatitos recién nacidos.**

Conejo: a mi y a los gatitos

Jack: que arrogante

Conejo: mira quien habla

**Pregunta para Elsa ¿Existe algún tipo de relación romántica entre usted y Hans?**

Elsa: cariño, el intento matarme, no quiero ni tenerlo cerca porque estoy dispuesta a congelarlo

**Pregunta para Kristoff ¿Tiene algún tipo que resentimiento hacia su anterior rival Hans?**

Kristoff: digamos que... nada mas lo vea terminara ea sonrisa de principito

Anna: ya no me gusta que te enojes -abrazandolo

Guest: genial! alguna otra pregunta?

persona de producción: no, no hay

Guest: ok esto fue pregúntale a the big six and others! dejen muchos riviews para poder continuar!

Diva: si quieren aparecer de invitados dejen sus datos por PM solo se admiten usuarios

Samy: pero solo los 5 primeros

Guest: no, los 5 primeros usuarios en adivinar mi color favorito

Elsa: y como harán eso?

Jack: ok me ganaste la pregunta

Guest: por eso se llama adivinanza -le da un zape

Jack: AUCH!

Merida: bueno ya! despidanse

Todos: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

* * *

**y... queda! bueno espero muchos riviews esta voy a tratar un cap cada día ya que son solo respuestas pero eso de ustedes depende **

**BYE!**


	3. episodio 3 NUEVA INVITADA!

Guest: HOLA!

Diva: les diremos que lamentablemente

Elsa: casi nadie concurso para ser invitado

Anna: pero... uno si

Merida: y... gano!

Rapunzel: pero fue por PM asi que ni intenten copiarse de los riviews

Guest: saluden a... Mixer1927

Mixer: HOLA A TODOS!

Jack: bueno ya, tengo una pregunta para la conductora

Guest: si?

Jack: te gusto? -Guest siente una mirada fulminante en la espalda se da la vuelta y es... Elsa

Guest: en tus sueños Frost

Hipo: podriamos iniciar?

Guest: muy bien... esta es una pregunta de mi amiga que no tiene cuenta pero me llamo por telefono para preguntar

Eugene: que rara

Guest: ambas somos raras

**Valentina (amiga de Guest)**

**pregunta para Jack y Rapunzel ¿ustedes tienen una relacion amorosa, ya sabes, mas alla de amistosa o laboral?**

Rapunzel: HOLA VAL! no se si ya te diste cuenta pero, tengo esposo y lo amo demasiado -tratando de calmar la mirada fulminante departe de Eugene

Jack: y a mi me gusta alguien mas

Elsa: a si? quien?

Jack: -sonrojado- nadie especial

Guest: yo ya lo se. pero sigamos con

**Mixer1927**

**QUE BONITO, Anna ¿Qué es lo que te llama mas la atención de Kristoff? **

Anna: tal vez... su increible don para soportarme

Elsa: Kristoff es un superheroe

**y a ti Kristoff ¿Qué te llama mas la atención de Anna? :) SALUDOS BYE**

Kristoff: mmmmh... no puedo escoger una cosa de ella, es fuerte, bondadosa, divertida, hermosa...

Guest: YA! mucho amor, mucho amor sigamos con... SIIIIIIIIII!

Mixer: que te pasa?

Guest: mi favorito:

**master master god**

**hola sere rapido porque la computadora no es mia y no puedo usarla mucho, pregunta para merida: te gusta hiccup?**

Merida: es HIPO y... si tu eres rapido yo directa... si

Hipo: que?!

Merida: no lo repetire

Mixer: ya! luego pelean

**reto para Jack:te reto a besar en los labios a Elsa, sin interrupsion por treinta segundos, si no lo haces subire una foto tulla maquillado como chica**

Jack: -sonrojado- master: EN CUANTO TE ENCUENTRE TE CONGELO!

Guest: SI! Elsa, Elsa! ELSA! -le quita sus audifonos

Elsa: QUE?!

Guest: un reto -sonrisa picara

Jack: -se coloca frente a Elsa- ok, cierra los ojos -Elsa obedece

Elsa: y ahora?

Jack: solo no te muevas -acercandose

Elsa: ok pero no entiendo a don... -no puede terminar pues Jack la toma por la cintura y une sus labios haciendo que ella abra los ojos como platos, 5 segundos despues los cierra y rodea el cuello de Jack con sus brazos siguiendo el beso, a los 30 segundos exactos se separan por falta de aire, sonrojados y jadeando

Guest: ok no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya no puedo mas... KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**reclamasion para santa o Norte: te quedaste debiendo me una bicicleta cuando tenia ocho adios que se me acabo el tiempo**

Norte: upsssss entonces tu erras la casa que me faltaba y no un error

Todos: hay! Norte!

Guest: ya dejenlo, sigamos con:

**Nastinka **

**Jajajaja súper genial y todas las preguntas ¿ Puedo dejar una siiii pliiiiiiiiis ? Para Elsa y Jack : para cuando es la boda?**

Elsa: -sonrojada- el no es mi n-novio

Jack: aun... y sera despues de ser novios... cuando deje de darle miedo la palabra matrimonio -recibe un golpe amistoso de parte de Elsa

**y qué se siente tener poderes de hielo y nieve en resumen de frío?**

**besos oscuros**

Guest: copiona

Elsa: bueno no es la gran cosa, solo que tienes la sangre fria y existe la posibilidad de congelar a alguien

Jack: bueno hacer divertir a los niños es genial y volar... es lo maximo!

Guest: si, si, bueno creo que eso es todo... ADIOS!

todos: HATA LA PROXIMA!


	4. episodio 4

Guest: HOLA! como siempre 2 caps por dia pues dejaron riviews yay!

Jack: bien empezemos con...

Guest: OYE! esa es mi linea... empezemos con:

**Emperatriz Cullen**

**YO QUIERO DEJAR DOS PARA JELSA! ASDFGHJKLÑ PREGUNTA: ¿Como se conocieron? **

Elsa: bueno era invierno y veia como los niños jugaban con la nieve, yo sabia que habia un espiritu del invierno aparte de mi, estaba sentada en una rama y me baje porque vi que una niña se sentia insegura de jugar a hacer angeles de nieve, entonces camine hacia ella y sople en su rostro, inmediatamente dejo el miedo y se recosto para jugar, me ergui satisfecha cuando...

Jack: volaba por Burgess como siempre entonces vi a los niños jugar por lo que decidi unirme a la diversion, entonces la vi, pero como era grande crei que no creia en mi, intente pasar atraves de ella para un camino mas corto...

Elsa: pero solo logro tirarme, cuando me levante lo vi atorado en un cumulo de nieve y derreti aquello dejandolo libre, cuando estvo fuera me rei levemente de el y cuando levanto la cabeza

Jack y Elsa: lo/la vi

**y ¿que harias Jack si encontraras de repente a Elsa triste y rota?**

Jack: creo que... le animaria a contarme lo que le sucedio, la abrazaria, jugaria con ella hasta que lo olvide y luego le daria un chocolate

Elsa: con el chocolate basta

Guest: creo que la chica de las preguntas es fan de crepusculo

Todas las chicas: si/tal vez/es posible

**TAMBIEN QUISIERA DEJAR UNA PREGUNTA PARA HIPO Y MERIDA: Hipo ¿te gusta Merida? **

Hipo: -sonrojado- no... lo se

**y ¿la prefieres mas que a Astrid?**

Hipo: -mirada triste y cabisbajo-

Merida: emmm... Astrid... murio

Hipo: -_snif- _si... -Merida la abraza

Guest: vamos con:

**Nastinka**

**Súper divertido Elsa se pone bien nerviosa y Jack igual eso estuvo genial y no soy copiona simplemente se me ocurrió despedirme como tu ( bueno quizá un poquito ) jajaja ok no **

Guest: no fue mi intencion ofenderte! es que se me salio jeje auch

**Mmmmmm más preguntas no lo se no se me ocurre nada as y si para Jack o Elsa cualquiera de los dos ¿ Como puedo obtener poderes de hielo ( sin qué eso incluya morir ok?) ?**

Elsa: no lo se, los tengo de nacimiento

Jack: y yo tengo entendido que los obtuve al morir

**Para Hiccup o Hipo qué se siente tener un dragón de mascota ? **

Hipo: OMG! creo que es como tener una lagartija gigante

**Para Merida qué se siente ser la única que desafía a la máxima autoridad ( las mamás )**

Merida: me siento una heroina

**Para Rapu curas de todo ? ( corazones rotos por ejemplo ) **

Rapunzel: emmmm... corazones rotos, los curo con animos... y chocolate y tartas y galletas

**Para todos les gusta leer ?**

Guest: por supuesto!

Elsa: claro

Mixer: si

Rapunzel: aja

Samy: mas o menos

Kristoff: sip

Hipo: afirmativo

Norte: claro

Tooth: un poco

Conejo: tal vez

Meme: (traduccion: si ¿por que no?)

Jack: no

Merida: en tus sueños

Anna: no

Eugene: negativo

Diva: en mi vida

**( y para qué no digas qué soy una copiona ) Bye**

Guest: YA ME DISCULPE!

**Perdón pero me faltaron muuuuuuuchas preguntas **

Todos: AGGGGHHHHHHHH!

**Para Kristoff qué se siente tener a trolls de familia **

Kristoff: es como tener a una familia de hermanos mayores bajitos

**Anna cual es el método para golpear a los chicos como tu golpeaste a hans **

Anna: facil, solo cierras el puño y golpeas con mucha fuerza

**Reclamo a los Guardianes nunca cuidaron qué pitch no se apareciera en mis sueños, lindas pesadillas qué tuve ( notese el sarcasmo )**

Meme: -todos miran a meme- (traduccion: entonces tu eras el punto rojo)

Guerdianes: aaahhhhhhh

**Reclamo a Tooth nunca me cambiaste el diente por una moneda en mis xv años **

Tooth: upsss creo que baby Tooth no escucho bien mis ordenes

**Reclamo a Conejo nunca encontré huevos de Pascua en ningún lugar de por mi casa o escuela **

Conejo: lo lamento a veces los huevos escapan

Jack: -se rie bajito

Merida: mal pensado!

**Reclamo a Norte se te olvido traerme muchas cosas y hubo un año en el qué no me trajiste nada y no me porte mal Nunca me portó mal **

Norte: lo lamento -lanza los regalos que faltaron a un portal que va a su casa- eh aqui mi compensacion

**Agradecimiento a Sandman era el mejor me dejas sueños hermosos pero ... Porque nunca puedo entender qué significan y son demasiado extraños **

Meme: (traduccion: a veces ni yo los entiendo)

**Reclamo a Jack nunca has hecho nevar en mi casa ni cerca eso no es justo y cuando haces qué caiga granizo es cada mil años **

Jack: en donde vives?

**Pregunta a Elsa como le haces para no enamorarte del primer idiota qué se te cruce en el camino ( sin ofender Jack ) **

Elsa: el secreto es ignorarlos y hacerte la dificil

**Pregunta para Conejo y Jack porque no pueden superar sus problemas y peleas y llevarse como buenos de compañeros de trabajo **

Conejo: porque... porque

Jack: porque asi debia ser

Conejo: cierto!

**Pregunta para Todos los escritores PORQUE NO ACTUALIZAN SUS FICS MÁS SEGUIDO ?! **

Guest: -suspira- recuerdo mis dias de critica, has estado en los zapatos de un escritor? es dificil cumplir con un horario y mas si a cada rato te interrumpen, o te quitan la inspiracion

**Creo qué se me acabaron las preguntas no por poco se me olvidaba Pregunta a todas las patriotas ¿ Qué cancion se dedicarían ( como novios ) y cual para declararse? **

Guest: -las chicas se juntan en una bolita los discuten y habla la representante- hablo por todas...

-ahora tu (novios)

-me muero por besarte (declarase)

-en su lugar (declararse)

-red planet (declarase)

Eugene: emm creo que

-soy tu mejor amigo (declararse)

-entre tus alas (novios)

Guest: solo?

Chicos: sip

**Pregunta a Guest ( pero que no lo escuche ni merida ni hipo ) eres fan de Mericcup creo qué al fin termine**

Guest: -susurrando- es mi segunda pareja favorita

Tooth: seguimos?

Guest: vamos con

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**mmm Aver... Jack ¿que pasaria si hubiera alguien al que le gustara Elsa y le pareciera...? ¿como decirlo? emmm...¿S-super...s-s-s-sexy?...bueno en fin ya sabes...*Ansiosa***

Jack: -con un tic en el ojo y apretando muy fuerte su cayado- se moriria de hipotermia

Guest: suerte que Elsa todavia trae sus audifonos -Viendo a Elsa que escucha musica

Mixer: oye Guest... ya no hay mas preguntas?

Guest: si unas de:

**Camiliny08**

**Una pregunta para jack. Como lo haces para ser taaaan sensualo *-* ? **

Jack: es de nacimiento -sonrisa sexy y todas las fangirls de Jack se desmayan

Guest: -vomita

**Para elsa. Cual es tu comida favorita? **

Elsa: -con ojos brillantes- CHOCOLATE!

**Ahora para guest ves anime? **

Guest: nop, no tengo de esos programas en mi cable, pero si caricaturas como aparece en mi perfil

**Y ultimo es un reto para merida muerdele la oreja a hipo pero suave...hasta que se sonroje jejeje / adiosin y beshos para el elenco volvere.**

Merida: oki doki

Hipo: no espera merida... NOO! -se sonroja

Merida: ni siquiera te toque!

Rapunzel: pero se sonrojo y ya se acabo el reto

Merida: owwww -bufa y se sienta como niña regañada

Guest: ahora si despidanse

Todos: adios!


	5. episodio 5 hola de nuevo

Guest: ¡HOLA A TODOS! –se escuchan aplausos y gritos de todos- bueno después de un receso en la playa… continuamos con las preguntas

Jack: GENIAL! Podemos empezar?

Mixer: ¿y ese buen humor?

Guest: es que vio a Elsa en bikini

Jack: -sonrojado- CALLATE!

Merida: podemos empezar?

Guest: bien vamos con las preguntas de…

**Bonne Fille Parfite**

**Elsa alguna vez has tenido novio? (aparte de jack si es que hay algo entre ustedes dos...Morire de hipotermia luego...lo se)**

Elsa: si, eh tenido muchos… aunque nunca tuve nada serio y… respecto a lo de Jack… aun no eh escuchado ninguna proposición –mirándolo picara

Jack: -sonrojado-

Hipo: ¿seguimos?

Guest: bien…

Anna: ¿puedo decirlo?

Guest: adelante

Anna: vamos con las preguntas de…

**hiikami**

**Para todos: ¿Cómo sería su persona ideal?**

Todos: ¿What?

**Para Elsa: ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?**

Elsa: mmmmhh… mi primer beso me lo dio un príncipe llamado Jake

Anna: era muy tierno

Guest: ¿y como fue?

Elsa: bueno… me llevo a un paseo en canoa y se me callo un pendiente, ambos nos agachamos a recogerlo y chocamos

Guest: que… romántico –sarcásticamente

Jack: -con un tic en el ojo-

**Para Tooth: ¿Recogen dientes de perrito? (jajaajaj tengo uno!)**

Tooth: bueno… nunca lo eh intentado pero sería muy lindo!

**Para Meme: ¿Puedes darme un poco de arena mágica para poder quedarme dormida rápido?**

Meme: (traducción: claro… porque no?)

**Para Hipo: ¿Puedes darme un dragón muy tierno como Chimuelo?**

Hipo: es que… no es tan fácil, tienes que aprender a volar, crear un vinculo con el dragon y…

Merida: y bla bla bla cosas aburridas que a nadie le interesa

Hipo: Merida… ¿tu que sabes?

Merida: -rueda los ojos-

**Para Kristoff: ¿Descubriste muchos misterios viviendo con los Trolls?**

Kristoff: vaya que si

Anna: demasiados

Elsa: a veces me asusta estar cerca de el

**Para Rapunzel: ¿Como haces para que tu cabello no quede como el de Anna al despertar?**

Rapunzel: bueno… como es ultra mega largo, solo se enreda en el cuerpo pero las puntas permanecen intactas al igual que la raíz

Todos: -durmiendo-

Rapunzel: ¡HEY!

Todos: ¿eh?/ ¿qué?/ ¿dónde estoy?

**Para Eugene: ¿Que se siente pasar de ser de un día a otro un ladrón buscado por todos a un príncipe?**

Eugene: mi orgullo esta por los suelos… pero se siente genial ser rico

Jack: pero no tienes orgullo

Hipo: ni eres ya muy "macho"

Kristoff: y ahora eres muy "creido"

Eugene: Kriss… tu también eres un príncipe ahora

Kristoff: -mirada gacha- lo se

**Reclamo para Jack ¿Por qué no vienes a todos los lugares de Chile con tu nieve? Adoro la nieve**

Jack: es por la bibliografía… y, y la oreografia y, y, la geografía y…

Elsa: traducción, es el calentamiento global

**Reclamo para Conejo: ¡Quiero más chocolates para Pascua los 100 de este año eran muy pocos!**

Conejo: jaja… ¿segura? Pues intentare dártelos

Norte: perro acabarras tus recurrsos!

Conejo: me arriesgare

**Reclamo para Norte: Aún espero patines...**

Norte: ¡huy! Ahorra te los mando –abriendo un portal y enviando los patines deseados

Guest: ¡hey! ¡Sin portales en el set!

Norte: lo lamento

**Besos y abrazos para todos!**

Tooth: woah que… raras preguntas

Hipo: ¡razón!

Mixer: ¿seguimos?

Guest: eeemmmm vamos con… ¡ah! La fan de crepusculo:

**Emperatriz Cullen **

**Una pregunta para Elsa: que harías si de repente ((solo derrepente,, olvidando el matrimonio y todo eso,,si fuese posible)) **

Elsa: ¿Qué matrimonio?

Rapunzel y Eugene: el nuestro

Elsa: aaaahhhh

**Jack y Rapunzel se besaran?**

Eugene: -escupe el agua que se estaba tomando

Rapunzel y Jack: -en shock-

Elsa: -apretando la mano y los dientes- bueno… creo que… Jack y yo no somos nada y en ese caso Punzie esta libre asi que… solo seguirá caminando

Jack: -mirada gacha y triste-

Guest: ok, demasiada euforia para mi… vamos con:

**AutomatonGirl **

**Hooola! Aquí tengo algunas preguntas...**

**Para Elsa:**

**Y si hacemos un muñeco? **

Elsa: -rie un poco- seguro

Anna: -enojada- ¡NO ES JUSTO!

**Eres zurda? (lo pregunto por que en la pelicula usas mas tu mano izquierda que la derecha... solo para asegurarme. Y si lo eres , yo tambien soy zurda!)**

Elsa: es que… en la pantalla todo esta al revés y si ves que uso mas la mano derecha es que uso mas la izquierda y si usa mas la mano izquierda es la derecha… por lo tanto soy… diestra

Anna: no es cierto… eres zurda

Elsa: Anna… ¿tu que sabes?

Hipo: ¡oye esa es mi frase!

**Para Merida:**

**Yo se la verdadera identidad de la bruja. MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA! *ahem* solo busca "la teoria pixar" en google y te va a salir todo. (guest, creo que te voy a arruinar la infancia, perdooona)**

Guest: ¿infancia?

Merida: cree que aun eres niña

Guest: tengo 218, no lo soy

Jack: siii, eso ya quedo claro

Mixer: ¿podemos verla?

Guest: claro –toma su teclado y lo conecta a la gran pantalla busca la teoría y la ven

_Teoría Pixar: Todas las películas están conectadas_

Guest: como marvel

Todos: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Les presentamos la extraña pero divertida "Teoría de Pixar", de como los personajes de sus películas se relacionan entre sí para explicarnos, tal vez, nuestra propia historia._

Merida: ¿están seguros de…?

Todos: ¡SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!

_Estados Unidos.- A continuación les presentamos una teoría que afirma que todos los personajes de las películas de Pixar están conectados de alguna manera. La llamada "Teoría Pixar" incluye las cintas producidas por esta compañía en orden cronológico a partir de Toy Story._

_Bichos_

_Toy Story 2_

_Monsters Inc. _

_Buscando a Nemo_

_Los Increíbles_

_Cars_

_Ratatouille_

_Wall-E_

_Up_

_Toy Story 3_

_Cars 2_

_Valiente_

_Monsters University_

_En "Valiente" (Brave) , una historia que se lleva a cabo en un reino escocés de la Edad Media, se explica porque algunos personajes animales de Pixar se comportan como seres humanos_

Merida: fácil se llama vinculo…

Todos: MERIDA CALLATE

Merida: de acuerdo no se esponjen

_Merida, personaje principal de "Valiente", descubre que puede resolver sus problemas a través de la magia, pero sin darse cuenta transforma a su madre en un oso, este oso tiene un comportamiento extraño pues es un humano atrapado en un cuerpo con funciones animales y por eso no se puede comunicar normalmente con otros humanos. La bruja que enseña a Merida las artes oscuras, vive en un lugar donde objetos como escobas y trastos tienen aparente vida. la bruja será importante más adelante en el recuento._

Merida: sip, pero los objetos no tienen vida, solo el cuervo y la escoba

_Siglos después y luego de que los humanos atrapados en cuerpos de animales se reproducen, la población de este tipo de seres va aumentando y con ello su desarrollo intelectual que gradualmente los hará hablar. _

_Luego se presentan dos progresiones: la progresión de los animales y la de la inteligencia artificial. Las siguientes películas de Pixar establecerán una lucha entre humanos, animales y máquinas. La guerra con los animales se hace presente en Ratatouille, Buscando a Nemo y Up. Bichos no entra aquí. _

_En "Ratatouille" vemos como los animales empiezan a experimentar más con su creciente "humanización". Remy quiere cocinar, algo que sólo los humanos hacen, entabla una relación con un pequeño grupo de humanos y logra el éxito. Mientras tanto, el villano de la historia, el Chef Skinner, desaparece. ¿Qué le pasó?¿Qué hizo con su nuevo conocimiento sobre las capacidades recién adquiridas por los animales que incluso los hace más competentes que muchos humanos?._

_Es posible que Charlez Muntz, antagonista en "Up", se haya enterado de este rumor, lo que le habría dado la idea de implementar dispositivos que le permitieran utilizar la inteligencia de los animales. Entonces desarrollaría los collares traductores que utilizan sus perros. Mismos perros que lo ayudarían a cazar el ave exótica en América del Sur. _

_Aunque Muntz había llegado a América del Sur años antes del descubrimiento de Remy como rata cocinera, no se específica en que momento Muntz se enteró de la noticia, probablemente mientras ya estaba en su obsesiva caza le llegó la información._

_En "Toy Story 3" hay un dato que puede ayudarnos a ubicar el tiempo en que suceden estos acontecimientos, pues en la habitación de Andy hay una postal con una foto de Carl y Elli (Pareja anciana de Up), con sus nombres, apellidos y domicilio, en el que se indica que Elli habría muerto recientemente, por el año 2010. _

_Al inicio de "Up", quieren forzar a Carl para que abandone su casa por los planes expansivos de una compañía constructora, es aquí donde entra "Wall-E". ¿Recuerdan que compañía es responsable de la contaminación de la tierra y de terminar con la vida sobre ella en un futuro lejano, debido a sus acciones de expansión?, efectivamente BNL._

_En "Wall-E" se nos explica en un comercial de la compañía, que tras la destrucción de nuestro hábitat, BNL tomó incluso el control de muchos de los gobiernos del mundo, algo así como una dominación global en todos los sentidos, no sólo económicamente. _

_Luego, en "Buscando a Nemo", toda una población de criaturas marinas se une para salvar a un pez capturado por seres humanos. Una vez más es mediante un anuncio publicitario ficticio, que nos enteramos de la presencia de BNL, quien aparentemente hace investigaciones cerca al arrecife de coral donde vivía Nemo._

_Cada vez más los animales ganan protagonismo a los personajes humanos de Pixar, demostrando mayores capacidades intelectuales, de comunicación y cooperación entre ellos. _

_También en "Buscando a Nemo" se nos presenta el caso de Dory, una pez que tiene problemas de memoria a corto plazo, algo que nos puede indicar lo rápido que ha estado evolucionando este tipo de criaturas animales con capacidades humanas. Dory sería un eslabón perdido en esta cadena de acontecimientos. _

_Hasta aquí dejamos el lado "animal", para hablar de Inteligencia Artificial, empezaremos con "Los Increíbles". Buddy, el villano de la película, comete genocidio contra los humanos con superpoderes para vengarse de Mr. Increíble. _

_¿Y cómo es que mata a todos los super humanos?, pues creando el omnidroid, "killbot", que aprende todas las habilidades de los super humanos y se adapta. El omnidroid se convierte finalmente en Buddy, es decir se apodera de él, lo que nos hace pensar que las máquinas siempre lo controlaron para luchar contra la mayor amenaza que enfrentan los robots, la raza de super humanos. _

_Pero ¿por qué las máquinas se quieren deshacer de los seres humanos?. Sabemos que los animales odian a los humanos por que contaminan la Tierra y experimentan con ellos, pero ¿qué tienen las máquinas contra los humanos?._

_Este tema comienza a se abordado en "Toy Story", donde se aprecia como los humanos acostumbran utilizar a los objetos (juguetes) y luego simplemente desecharlos. Durante las 3 cintas de la serie vemos a varios juguetes hartarse de esto. Entonces los juguetes al no estar conformes con su status quo, reaccionan de forma hostil contra los humanos. _

_Para "Toy Story" los super humanos de "Los Increíbles" ya casi están extintos. La historia de "Los Increíbles" está ubicada de las décadas de los 50's a 80's, mientras que la historia de los juguetes comienza en la segunda mitad de los 90's. _

_Con menos super humanos merodeando, la raza humana parece más vulnerable que nunca. Las máquinas los detestan y los animales quieren "levantarse" en su contra._

_Es donde la Inteligencia Artificial comienza a tomar mayor fuerza. Las máquinas crean entonces una compañía sin "rostro" para comenzar con su plan de dominación mundial, nace la BNL. Por "Wall-E" sabemos pues que la batalla entre humanos, animales y máquinas, es ganada por los seres con Inteligencia Artificial, debido a que en la película el único animal que aparece es una cucaracha y los humanos (gordos y torpes) permanecen bajo el control de la compañía sin rostro, BNL._

_Cuando BNL destruye el hábitat terrestre, la humanidad se embarca en "Axiom" (una especie de Arca de Noé) como último esfuerzo para intentar salvar la raza humana._

_En Axiom los seres humano no tienen ningún propósito de existencia, más que tener cubiertas sus necesidades por las máquinas. Las máquinas han hecho que los humanos dependan para todo de ellas, los tratan como antes los humanos trataban a sus juguetes. _

_En la Tierra se habrían quedado muchas máquinas, como las que aparecen en "Cars", sin embargo eventualmente se extinguirían, pues aunque las máquinas luchaban por el poder contra los humanos, nunca se deshicieron de ellos pues los necesitaban. _

_Bueno, luego de que Wall-E y Eva, salvan a la raza humana, llevándola de regreso a la Tierra, las personas reconstruirían el hábitat terrestre y la sociedad. ¿Qué es lo que pasa después?. Al final de los créditos en "Wall-E" aparece la imagen de un zapato que contiene el último vestigio de vida vegetal, una plantita que se convertiría en un gran árbol, sorprendentemente parecido al árbol al rededor del cuál se desarrolla la historia de "Bichos"._

_Pues si, al parecer "Bichos" está ubicada luego de la reconstrucción del hábitat terrestre por eso no hay muchos humanos (ningún ser humano aparece en la película), pues aún no se han esparcido por todo el planeta. _

_Luego entonces, los insectos que aparecen en "Bichos" no sólo tienen habilidades o capacidades humanas, han desarrollado actitudes y vida social como lo hacen las personas; tienen bares, ciudades, amoríos, son alcohólicos, en fin; además viven más que los insectos que conocemos actualmente lo que nos hace pensar en una serie de mutaciones genéticas y evolución entre especies. _

_Entonces al final, ¿qué resulta de la lucha entre humanos, máquinas y animales?, todo nos hace suponer que esto deriva en la creación de una nueva raza de "Monsters", es donde llegamos evidentemente a "Monsters Inc.". Al parecer llegó el momento en que los animales y los humanos debieron "cruzarse" para seguir vivos sobre la Tierra, de alguna manera. _

_Pero ¿cómo es que entonces los Monsters aprovechan la energía de los gritos humanos, si estos como tal ya no existen?, pues bueno, los empleados de "Monsters Inc." viajan a través del tiempo por medio de su sistema de puertas, y no a través de diferentes dimensiones, como se pudiera pensar._

_Luego entonces, los Monsters conservarían un poco de su instinto anti humano, por eso les asusta el contacto físico con ellos y prefieren de principio la energía producida por el miedo, luego al derribar su propio tabú anti humano, se darían cuenta que la energía positiva de las risas les es más útil. _

_Entonces "Monsters Inc." sería la película más futurista de Pixar, cuando los hombres, las máquinas y los animales encontraron finalmente una manera de coexistir en armonía. _

_Pero aquí no acaba la teoría. ¿Qué pasó con Boo?, ella vio lo que pasaba en el futuro y como los animales eran más hábiles que los humanos de su tiempo, cuando crece se obsesiona con encontrar a su amigo Sully y comprende que las puertas del armario son la clave, finalmente encuentra la manera de viajar en el tiempo y entonces se convierte en... ¡la bruja de Valiente!._

Merida: ¡¿QUE?!

_Como recordaran la bruja de "Valiente" siempre está atravesando las puertas y es porque desarrollo esa habilidad tras sus experimentos al viajar en el tiempo. _

Merida: tiene sentido

Todos: si/ aja/ es posible

_Ella viajó a la Edad Media para estar más en contacto con los orígenes de la magia que le permitan encontrar a Sully._

_Y de hecho es posible que la obsesión de Boo por Sully, sea amor entre individuos de diferentes edades, razas y épocas, tal vez si algún día se encuentran en el tiempo lleguen a encontrar la clave de la vida en el universo, al menos en la versión de Pixar._

Guest: si… pero al ultimo… en monsters inc. Aparece que Sully atraviesa la puerta y se encuentra con boo pues dice "¡gatito!" "¡Boo!

Diva: -con escalofrio- arruinaste mi infancia

Todos: ¿Qué infancia?

Diva: ¡hay! ¡déjenme soñar!

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Para Meme- Sandy: **

**Porque dejaste que tuviera la peor pesadilla! PORQUEEEEEE? (mi pesadilla fue que estaba en un campo de concentracion...fue horrible... me apuntaban con una pistola...)**

Meme: (traducción: ¡Pitch! Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a hacer papilla)

Jack: nunca te metas con Meme

Todos: lo tomare en cuenta/ no lo hare/ ya me diste miedo

Guest: muy bien sig…

Eugene: bien sigamos con:

Guest: ¡OYE!

**Nastinka **

**Una disculpa a todos por hacer tantas preguntas gracias por la compensación Norte **

Norte: no hay de que

**y Jack vivo en México aunque ir el clima deberías esforzarte un poco más para qué nieve jajaja ok no **

Jack: es porque Mexico no es apto para la nieve gracias a su vegetación

Elsa: por eso tenemos el clima al máximo

Jack: pues estamos en Mexico

**Mmmmmm creo qué se agotaron las preguntas y si se qué es estar en los zapatos de un escritor soy escritora y mi amiga no deja de ejercer presión psicológica **

Guest: pues tu escribes para ti y tu amiga… asi empece yo, una cosa es escribir solo par personas y otra MUY diferente es escribir para muchas personas… nunca quieres decepcionar al lector, intentas lo mas rápido posible pero los mas rapidos o son muy malos o son muy cortos los caps

**a ver una rápida para rapu cual es la receta de las tartas ? **

Rapunzel: dime Punzie –alegre- y es secreta, ni siquiera Eugene la sabe –misteriosa

Eugene: -puchero- si

**( Guest no me ofendiste :-) ) **

Guest: gracias y lo lamento, no suelo ser muy buena para las primeras impresiones

Jack: ¿y si es una impresora hp para niños?

Guest: -le golpea el hombro-

Jack: ¡AUCH! Golpeas duro

Guest: esa era la idea

**gracias por el fic**

Guest: de nada, gracias, gracias –inclinándose divertida ante el publico

**P. D. Gracias por las canciones Y Jack y Conejo APRENDAN A LLEVARSE BIEN !**

Conejo y Jack: ¡NUNCA!

Mixer: ¿puedo?

Guest: hoy me siento generosa… hazlo

Mixer: continuemos con las preguntas de… ¿mias?:

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Mixer1927 **

**Ammm pregunta para Jack si vieras a Hans y sabiendo lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Elsa ¿que le harías?**

Jack: no saldría con vida

Elsa: háganle caso

Guest: bueno eso es todo por hoy

Anna: ¡ooooooowwwwwwwwww que mal!

Guest: lo lamento Anna, pero debo trabajar en mi nuevo fic

Merida: pero no has acabado ninguno

Guest: como sea… Elsa me haces los honores

Elsa: claro… los invitamos a leer el nuevo fic de Guest llamado un cuento de hadas monstruoso

Jack: esperamos que les guste

Merida: y a ti quien te invito?


	6. episodio 6

Guest: ¡HOLA A TODOS! –aparece con tarjetas en su mano y saludando al publico mientras camina hacia el sillón- bien como les prometí el episodio de hoy ¡WOW! –todos comienzan a aplaudir y a chiflar

Samy: oye Guest ¿crees que podría salir con Freddy Krugger?

Guest: ¡NO! El… con el no

Samy: pero… ¡NO ME DAS LIBERTAD!

Guest: ¡tengo un contrato Samy!

Samy: ¡AGH! -se calla y se sienta en el sillón- si mama –sarcastica

Mixer: en lo que estas se calman yo dirijo… vamos con las preguntas de:

**Zhizu-2**

**Vaya que me gusto mucho esto así que dejare mis preguntas aquí abajito:**

**Para Norte: ¿estoy en tu lista de niños buenos o malos?**

Norte: en la de buenos carriño

Diva: señor santa

Norte: ¿si?

Diva: su acento es raro

Norte: ¬¬

**Para Elsa: basados en el capitulo de hoy ya que has tenido muuuuchos novios quisiera saber con cual te sentiste mas cercana o enganchada.**

Elsa: la verdad… nunca eh tenido algo muy serio… a lo mucho un beso o un abrazo tierno

Anna: seeeh, eso es lo que me gusta de mi hermana –abrazando… es decir extrangulando su brazo posesivamente

**Para Jack: ¿Quien fue tu primer amor? **

Jack: no tengo amores ni novias… solo chicas, aunque ahora estoy enamorado de alguien

Guest: ¿Quién? –mirandolo picara

Jack: ¡PROMETISTE NO DECIRLO!

Guest: ya, ya… no te esponjes

**¿Y por que te dio un tic en el ojo cuando escuchaste lo de Jake?**

Jack: tenia… una basura en el ojo

Samy: eres un asco mintiendo

Jack: -bajando la cabeza- lo se

**Para Tooth: ¿El ratón de los dientes es un ayudante como tus haditas? o es un espíritu por separado**

Tooth: es un espíritu por separado, parte de la división latina

Merida: ¿entonces se reparten el trabajo?

Tooth: sip

Todos: oooooooohhhh

**Para Merida: Si tuvieras que elegir inminentemente un esposo entre los tres chicos de tu película e Hiccup ¿a quien escogerías? (no se vale decir ninguno)**

Merida: eeemm esta entre el pequeño Dingwall e Hipo

Hipo: -enojado- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡EL PEQUEÑO DINGWALL!?

Merida: si, ¿algun problema?

Hipo: n-no

Merida: ah, me alegra –un poco decepcionada

**Para Hiccup: ¿que se siente ser tan sexy? pd: te amo ./.**

Merida: -enojada- ¿¡SEXY!?

Hipo: si, ¿algun problema?

Merida: n-no

Hipo: me alegro

Merida: -le saca la lengua-

Hipo: bueno… no es la gran cosa… de hecho es cansado tener que escapar tanto de las fangirls

Chicos: aja/ razón/ ¡me duele todo!

**Y por ultimo**

**Kristoff: se que soy mala por preguntar esto pero u/u...si tuvieras que escoger entre Sven y Anna ¿A quien escojerias? y no se vale decir a los dos solo uno. (matenme ahora pero es curiosidad T_T)**

Kristoff: ah… ah

Anna: -mirada asesina-

Kristoff: es que… -derrotado baja la cabeza- a Sven

Anna: ¿¡QUE!?

Kristoff: y tu ¿a quien elijes? ¿yo o Elsa?

Anna: ¡pero por supuesto que Elsa!... OU

Kristoff: aja

**Bien estas son mis preguntas estare siguiendo este ff espero no haber molestado o incomodado con mis preguntas u/u saludos!**

Guest: -sarcasticamente- no, no incomodaste a nadie

Todos: no como crees? –sarcasticos igual

Guest: bien vamos con mi entusiasta amiga:

**¡Hola Guest!**

Guest: ¡HOLA!

**AZDNYSWXFBTEBGFYG PERDÓNAME POR NO COMENTAR HERMANITA**

Guest: no importa

Diva: -mirada asesina- ¡es MI hermanita! –asfixiándola… digo abrazándola MUY posesivamente

Guest: -con la vos entre-cortada- Diva… no respiro

**pero estaba algo ocupada :'( con el nuevo capítulo de Rot: EL. Bueno, aquí te dejo dos preguntas para compensarte ;) para cada uno:**

**Para Elsa:**

**1.- ¿Cómo pasabas el tiempo encerrada en esa horrible habitación D:?**

Elsa: leía algún libro o practicaba mis poderes

Anna: ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?

**2.- ¿No guardas rencor a tus padres por lo que te hicieron?**

Elsa: nah creían que era lo mejor

Todos: si/ cierto/ aunque fue un poco cruel

**Para Jack:**

**1.- (que nadie más que yo te oiga) Si atraparas a un chico y a Elsa... um... no sé... besándose desnudos :(... ¿cómo reaccionarías?**

Jack: congelo al maldito –susurrando con un aura tenebrosa

**2.- ¿Del 0 al 10 como calificas de bonitas a Mérida, Guest, Rapunzel, Anna y Elsa (se valen onces jaja)?**

Jack: eeemmm Merida: 6 puntos

Merida: ñeh por lo menos

Jack: Anna 8 puntos

Anna: ¡SI!

Jack: Rapunzel aammm 8 puntos

Rapunzel: ¡YAY!

Jack: Guest mmm 5 puntos

Guest: ¡OYE! –golpeándole el hombro

Jack: jaja es broma 9 puntos

Guest: ¡JA! Espera ¿qué?

Jack: Elsa mmm 1000000

Elsa: -cara de tomate

**Para Mérida:**

**1.- ¿Crees que Hipo es... um... sexy?**

Merida: -despreocupada- si ¿Por qué no?

Hipo: -como tomate-

**2.- ¿Quien te parece más amigable, Hada, Rapunzel, Anna o Elsa? (con quien te llevarías mejor pues)**

Merida: mmm ¿Elsa?

Elsa: -sonrisa triunfante-

**Para Hipo:**

**1.- ¿Podrías enseñarme a entrenar a mi dragón :3?**

Hipo: claro, dime dónde y te enseño

**2.- ¿Qué opinas sobre la pareja Hiccelsa?**

Hipo: -con una sonrisa picara- mejor preguntales a Merida y a Jack que les parece –viendo a los MUY enfadados chicos- es broma bueno… Elsa es linda y es una buena amiga… pero me gusta alguien mas

Todos: no preguntare

**Para Rapunzel:**

**1.- ¿Qué te gusta más de Eugene?**

Rapunzel: su historia y valentía para salvarme de Gothel

Eugene: ¿en serio?

Rapunzel: shi –lo abraza y besa-

Guest: -vomita-

**2.- ¿Me enseñas a pintar tan bonito como tú :D?**

Rapunzel: claro dime donde y cuando y te doy unas clases ¿va?

**Para Eugene:**

**1.- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Punzie?**

Eugene: no lo se. Es muy difícil entender al amor y al corazon –tomandola de las manos

Rapunzel: yo pienso igual que tu

**2.- ¿Cómo fueron tus primeros días en el palacio?**

Eugene: desastrosos, no sabia nada de como ser un príncipe y el rey era muy sobreprotector con Punzie

Punzie: los peores días de mi vida

**Para Anna:**

**1.- ¿Si volvieras a ver a Hans qué le harías?**

Anna: le rompería todo lo que me falto por romperle de la cara

Todos: no lo dudo/ yo igual/ es un hecho

**2.- ¿Cómo reaccionarías si Elsa te dijera que se va a casar?**

Anna: -con aura tenebrosa- ¡Jack Frost es hombre muerto!

Elsa: ¿oye quien te dijo que…?

Todos: ¿Qué, que?

Elsa: -sonrojada- que nada!

**Para Kristoff:**

**1.- ¿Tienes algún troll con quien te llevabas más?**

Kristoff: no, todos nos tratamos igual

Anna: cierto y se tratan con MUCHA confianza

**2.- ¿Cómo conociste a Sven?**

Kristoff: bueno, todo comenzó cuando mis padres… murieron, caminaba solo por el bosque llorando la muerte de mama y papa cuando vi a un pequeño reno acariciando a su mama que había sido asesinada por cazadores eh intentaban cazarlo a el también, entonces lo llame y como no me hacia caso le arroje una zanahoria el se la comio y me siguió desde entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amigo

**Y reclamo para los guardianes:**

**Norte, ME DEBES LA SAGA COMPLETA DE LIBROS DE LAS WALLFLOWERS D:**

Norte: lo lamento, pero no todo lo puedo compensar

**Sandman, gracias por esos sueños tan lindos :D pero a veces no entiendo lo que significan. Por cierto, lindo sueño húmedo el que me mandaste anoche (inserte sarcasmo).**

Meme: (traducción: estaba aburrido xD)

**Hada, me debes 20 D: de los siete años**

Tooth: como lo siento cariño, quisiera mandarlos pero no tengo portales y Guest no me deja usar los de Norte

Guest: la ultima vez mi chocolate se perdió en el polo norte –enojada y haciendo puchero-

**Conejo, ¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA REPARTES HUEVOS Y DULCES Y CHOCOLATES POR MI CASA!? D:**

Conejo: lo eh dicho miles de veces… ¡A VECES LO HUEVOS ESCAPAN!

Todos: ¡YA LO SABEMOS CONEJO!

Conejo: lindo coro -sarcástico

**Y por último pero no menos importante...**

**Guest Dile a Mérida que la reto a besar a Hiccup por cuarenta segundos :3 y a Conejo lo reto a cantar Gangdam Style wuajajaja XD.**

**Ya, ya, ya terminé XD.**

**¡Besos de colores!**

**azura grandchester potter**

Merida: ya que –toma a Hipo por la camisa y lo besa por el tiempo requerido

Hipo: ¡ME MORDISTE EL LABIO!

Merida: trate de morder los 2

Conejo: si, si en serio debo aceptar

Guest: un minuto! –se va a su camerino y regresa con una cámara- ahora ya

Conejo: es humillante…

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja

Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja

Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja

Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja

Naneun sanai

Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai

Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai

Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai

Geureon sanai –bailando hacia atras

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style –haciendo el paso del lazo

Gangnam style

Oppan gangnam style

Gangnam style

Oppan gangnam style

Eh sexy lady

Oppan gangnam style

Ehh- sexy lady

Oooo –parando y haciendo el paso de moon walk

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja

Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja

Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja

Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai

Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai

Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai

Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai

Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style –haciendo el paso del caballo

Gangnam style

Oppan gangnam style

Gangnam style

Oppan gangnam style

Eh sexy lady

Oppan gangnam style

Ehh sexy lady

Oooo

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom –parando y mirando abajo

Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom

Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

Oppan gangnam style –haciendo de nuevo el paso del lazo

Eh sexy lady

Oppan gangnam style

Eh sexy lady

Oppan gangnam style –se sienta en el sillón

Guest y Jack: …. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se caen del sillón y Guest empieza a toser y a doblarse en si misma por el dolor de estomago

Elsa: jaja sigamos con:

**Nastinka **

**Oooooo súper divertido el capitulo me encantó debo leer tú nuevo fic ya extrañaba la actualización. Pregunta para todos cual es su libro favorito**

**P. D. perdón por la insistencia pero doy adicta a los libros**

Todos: the mortal instruments city of bunes y Percy Jackson sea of monsters

Guest: Eso fue rápido ahora vamos con:

**DeAtH tHe RoSe **

**acado de leer la "teoria de pixar" pero me parece que no tiene mucho sentido! nocomo la de frozen, qu esta realemnt comprobada y que los padres de elsa y anna murieron camino a la boda de rapunzel y eugene, y que es elmismo barco que encuentra ariel, por eso que es luego rapunzel y eugene van a arendell a lacoronacion de elsa, ademas del hecho de que las dospeliculas (enredados y frozen) fueron lanzadas con tres años de diferencia... nope! no son coincidencias xD! en disney son unos p***s hahahah :v eh c***do infancias! *huye antes de que le peguen***

Todos: me da gusto –sarcasticos

Pitch: y ahora vamos con:

Todos: ¿¡TU DE DONDE SALISTE!? –en modo de defensa

Guest: no, no, no –se pone frente a el- creí que querrían hacerle preguntas a el

Todos: aaaahhh

**AutomatonGirl **

**HOOOLAA!**

**si arruine la infancia de alguien, perdon. La verdad es que yo consigo como arruinarmela a mi misma, yo solo pregunto :D**

**Para Pitch (si es que esta alli):**

**Como es posible que durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial no aparecieras si existia tanto miedo? (ya parezco profesora de historia...)**

Pitch: ahí estaba pero nadie me vio

Todos: mirándolo furiosos

Guest: quizá esto fue una mala idea

**Para Norte:**

**Si tu estas en el Polo Norte... Quien esta en el Polo Sur?**

Norte: nadie, solo los pingüinos

Guest: ¿quien no sabe eso?

**Para Jack:**

**Cuando me fui a Canada, no hiciste que nevara! Mala persona... **

Jack: lo lamento es que ese dia fui a la fiesta de Elsa

Elsa: seeh lo lamentamos mucho

**Para Rapunzel: **

**Como haces para que tu cabello no se llene de nudos?**

Rapunzel: es… inevitable

Anna y Merida: MUY cierto

**Para Sandy:**

**Ultimamente he tenido suenos muy raros.**

Meme: (traducción: es que mi imaginación se contagio de la de Guest y eso me afecto pues ella es… bipolar)

Guest: ¡OYE! Esperen eso es cierto

Todos: aay Guest!

**Para Elsa:**

**No se te ha cruzado por la mente que hay una posibilidad de que tus padres nunca murieron en el barco? En el funeral solo salieron rocas grandes con el nombre de ellos, pero eso so significa que hayan muerto *sonrie* ... de esa forma. Encontre algo que dice: Los padres de Elsa y Anna no murieron. Navegaron a una isla en un bote salvavidas, tuvieron un hijo y luego se los comio un jaguar... Te suena? (confirmado por el director de la pelicula!)**

Elsa: … -en shock- ….

Todos (incluyendo a Elsa y Anna): nah

**Sabias que hay una chica que es casi igual a ti , se llama Anna Faith. Busca "elsa look alike"**

Elsa: si ese dia Guest me la enseño

Guest: ese asunto me da miedo… ¡PITCH! ¡Te culpo a ti!

**Para Hipo:**

**Que dragón me recomendarías? Bueno, a mi me da miedo las alturas, pero creo que puedo aprender.**

Hipo: depende de ti y tu personalidad, además del vinculo que logres formar con el

**Whoa... hago muchas preguntas y la mayoria son de respuestas largas...**

Todos: si/ tienes razón/ me duele la garganta/ ¡JACK TE AMO!

Guest: ¿Quién dijo eso?

**Tarba Eefi **

**Hola, vengo con varias preguntas (mujaja)**

**Preguntas para Jack: ¿Porque no vienes a chile?!**

Jack: no puedo hacer nevar en todos los estados de todos los países

Elsa: oh seria una segunda era del hielo

**Estoy de acuerdo con Hiikami!, aunque no sabría decir si me encanta la nieve nunca la he estado en ella... (me rompe el corazón que no vengas)**

Jack: yo siempre… rompo corazones- les sonríe a las fans y se desmayan

Guest: ¡que horror!

**¿Porque no le declaras tú amor a Elsa?**

Jack: bueno… em… yo… em

Guest: ya no eres tan valiente o si

Jack: oh… tu calla!

**Preguntas para Meme: ¿Es cierto que no puedes hablar?**

Meme: (traducción: si puedo, pero prefiero no despertar a la gente que duerme)

Todas: awwww Meme!

Todos: AGH!

**¿Como crees que Pich logró imitar tus poderes?**

Meme: (traducción: con deseos de venganza y MUCHO tiempo libre –mirandolo)

Pitch: ¿Qué?

**¿Que harias si yo imitara tus poderes?**

Meme: (traducción: pedirte ayuda)

Todos: -asienten-

**Pregunta para Tooth: ¿Que significa que te salgan las muelas de juicio final? (ok, ya sé que son solo "muelas del juicio", pero tenia que decirlo)**

Tooth: es una expresión de que te salen las muelas de la madurez

Guest: oooh entonces a Jack no le han salido

Jack: -la golpea en el hombro-

Guest: ¡pegas como niña!

**Pregunta para Eugene: ¿Porque te gustan más las morenas?**

Eugene: porque… porque… no sé que

Todos: o.O

Eugene: ¿Qué? Gustos son gustos

Todos: eso si/ tienes razón/ no te entiendo

**Pregunta para Rupunzel: ¿Que se siente que corten el pelo tan corto... después de tenerlo tan lago?**

Rapunzel: se siente como te liberaran de cuerdas, te molestan pero te hacen falta

Chicas: ¿en serio?

Rapunzel: sip, extraño mi cabello –acariciando su corta melena

Diva: es que para las mujeres nuestro cabello lo es todo

Guest, Merida y Samy: ¡no es cierto!

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Diva, Mixer y Tooth: ¡si lo es!

**Preguntas para Samy: ¿Que contrato hay entre tú y Guest?**

Samy: bueno

Guest: siempre había querido un monstruo para mi sola cuando un dia ella salio de mi televisor suerte que traía la sarten de Punzie y la nockee

Samy: luego desperté amarrada en la silla e hicimos un trato ella me liberaba y yo seria su guardaespaldas y haría lo que ella dijera

Guest: lastima que no lei las letras pequeñas pues dicen que tiene que salir en todos mis fics

Samy: seehh

Guest: -se golpea la frente contra la pared- ¡AGH!

**¿Es cierto que vendrías por mi, si ponía un final triste en el fic?**

Samy: bueno… tengo que hacer lo que Guest dice asi que… si

Guest: te salvaste tarba… te salvaste –misteriosa

Todos: -mirando a Guest con cara de "¿¡WTF!?"

**Pregunta para Guest: ¿Porque en tú biografía decía que tienes 216... y aquí sale que tienes 218?!**

Guest: ¿eso dice?... jeje ahorita lo arreglo

Jack: debes poner mas atención Guest

Guest: mira quien habla, el que tiro a la reina de las nieves por querer atravesarla

Jack: -sonrojado- ¿tienes que recordármelo?

**Bueno esas eran mis preguntas... esperen más**

**Se despide atentamente Tarba**

Guest: si eran muchas

Mixer: y de respuestas largas

Guest: bueno vamos con… miren nada mas:

**master master god chapter **

**jajaja hola, bueno, ya bolvi por fin, y antes que nada, podria salir tambien de invitado.**

Guest: claro solo tienes que responder por PM esta simple y sencilla pregunta ¿Cuál es mi color favorito

Mixer: yo lo adivine ¡Yupi!

Guest: te dare una pista es el color del vestido de 2 de mis princesas favoritas

Samy: que son Cenicienta y Elsa

Guest: adivina y saldrá de invitado pero no se vale pedir ayuda

**para Jack: que tal el beso con Elsa he**

Jack: aun sigo buscándote… seras fácil de localizar por el perro de 3 cabezas

Diva: ¿Quién te dijo que tiene un perro de 3 cabezas?

Guest: -tratando de escapar-

Jack: digamos que a cierta personita que no es nada fácil de sobornar le gustan las islas de chocolate y los pases a camerino de Little mix –mirando a Guest-

Todos: ¿Guest? –mirándola interrogantes

Guest: -se da la vuelta nerviosa- lo lamento en serio, te prometo que lo compensare, ire a pedir el borramentes del soldado del invierno y le quitare cualquier información, ¡perdóname! Pero es una isla de chocolates y… ¡little mix!

Diva: que mala amiga, yo no te tendría de amiga

Guest: Diva… eres mi hermana

Diva: pues yo…. Ammm…. ¡rayos!

**reto para Hipo y Mérida: reto a Hipo a que se deje besar por merida, ella ya desidira como**

Merida: ¿en serio?... pues –acercandose a Hipo peligrosamente

Hipo: ya me canse –la toma por la cintura y le da un fugaz beso- ¿Quién rie ahora?

Merida: -en shock-

Guest: -en shock-

Samy: -en shock-

Lectores: -en shock-

Todos: -en shock

**para Elsa: has pensado en convertirte en cantante**

Elsa: bueno… Guest, Merida, Rapunzel y yo trabjamos en una banda… oye me han dicho que me crees bonita

Jack: -susurrando- otra razón mas para congelarte

Guest: Elsa… ¿has estado leyendo descongela tu corazon?

Elsa: si ¿porque?

Guest: ahora entiendo

Elsa: ¿Qué cosa?

Guest: una pista "yo en verdad te amo, dijo dándole un beso, a pesar de que estuviera dormida ella a sus ojos, y a los mios, se veía muy hermosa, hermosa como un angel, uno que no quería dejar ir" ¿te suena?

Elsa: -sonrojada y cubriéndose la cara con las manos- si

Jack: -apretando muy fuerte su cayado-

**para Guest: que se ciente hacer esta show**

Guest: un poco de dolor de cabeza por tener que soportar a Jack

Jack: ¡oye!

Guest: alegría por ver a the big six, a los guardianes… y a Kristoff y Eugene

K & E: ¡oye!

Guest: y dolor de garganta por leer tantas preguntas –sobandose la garganta

**para Diva: que se ciente ser Diva**

Diva: -sarcastica y con la cara de Jack cuando conejo le gano unas muelas- ja-ja-ja muy gracioso

**asta otra**

Guest: ok antes de que Diva y Jack vayan a buscar a Master y a torturarlo pasemos con:

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**Jack por el amor de dios ya declarante a Elsa! Te lo dejo como reto! Si no subo una foto tuya usando el vestido de Elsa... (moriré de hipotermia lo se)**

Jack: -susurrando- gracias me diste un empujon… Elsa… no soy muy meloso asi que… te dire que, me gustas mucho y… desde que te conoci… me flechaste y –se arrodilla- tu… quisieras ser mi… ¿novia?

Elsa: -cara de tomate- bueno… emmm… no lo se, tal vez

Jack: ¡POR FAVOR!

Elsa: ¡obviamente si! –lo abraza y besa

Todos: ¡AAAAWWWWWWW!

Jelsaticas y Jelsaatic'boys: ¡SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Jackunzels: ¡NOOOOOO!

Fangirls de Jack: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gente normal: -aplaudiendo desinteresados-

Guest: -entre asqueada y feliz- bueno a todos los Jackunzels…... ¡EN SUS CARAS! –todos las jelsaticas y los jelsatic'boys empiezan a bailar el baile de la victoria- ¡WOAH! Bueno esa fue el episodio de hoy

Jack y Elsa: ¡hasta mañana!

Diva: no olviden que si quieren aparecer de invitados tienen que responder la pregunta ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Guest? Por PM

Samy: no se admiten usuarios sin cuenta pues se tiene que hacer muchas preguntas por PM

Guest: nos vemos a la otra y no olviden dejar riviews

Merida: recuerden que si dejan suficientes habrá otro capitulo hoy

Todos: ¡ADIOS!

* * *

**y... corte, bueno fue un cap larguisimo me llevo 2 dias hacerlo pero todo por ustedes mis lectores. una vez mas los invito a leer mi nuevo fic un cuento de hadas monstruoso**


	7. episodio 7 nuevos invitados!

Guest: ¡HOLA A TODA LA GENTE BONITA! –todos aplaudiendo y chiflando- bien este es el episodio especial de hoy porque tenemos invitados… saluden a los ganadores del concurso: Bone Fille Parfaite y Master Master God ¡WOW!

Los nuevos: -entrando detrás de escena hacia el sillón del set- ¡HOLA!

Guest: bueno después de esta bienvenida tenemos que comenzar porque son muchas preguntas- saca la primera tarjeta de su sobre- uh! Estas son de la entusiasta:

**Azura grandchester potter**

**¡Hola Guest!**

**Jajaja lo siento Diva si te puse celosa :P no era mi intención. Bueno... JAJAJAJAJA MORÍ CON LO DE CONEJO JAJAJA, SOY DIABÓLICA XD. Dile que Conejo que lo siento pero debo proponer un reto en cada comentario :P **

Conejo: si, gracias a tu "retito" soy la burla de Guest y Jack

Guest: -tratando de no reir junto a Jack- admite que… fue gracioso

**Pregunta para Elsa:**

**¿Qué se siente ser la novia de Jack Frost *-*?**

Elsa: -acomodandose en el hombro de Jacky suspira- se siente… como un monton de miradas endemoniadamente furiosas sobre mi

Bone: si las tienes

Elsa: -voltea a ver a las fans que tienen cara de pocos amigos- ¡UPS!

Todos: hay Elsa!

**Pregunta para Jack:**

**¿Dime cinco razones por las que te enamoraste de Elsa?**

Jack: ¿solo cinco? Porque tengo mas de 1,000,000

Elsa: si, solo cinco

Jack: bien,

1.- es la mujer mas bondadosa que eh visto

2.- es tan fría como el viento y tan peligrosa como el mar

3.- es fuerte y caprichosa… mejor dicho es ideal

4.- Es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, no, de la galaxia, no, ¡del universo!

5.- Me entiende y entiende que es pasar la mayoría de tu vida solo

6.-

Guest: ya! Ya!, no tenemos tanto tiempo y pondrás a tus fans mas enojadas de lo que ya están –señalando a las fans que hechan humo por la nariz y orejas

**Pregunta para Hipo:**

**¿Estás disponible el sábado :P en el lago donde Jack se convierte en espíritu? (Hay mucho espacio ahí)**

Merida: ¡NO! NO LO ESTA

Guest: alguien esta celosa

Merida: ¡NO LO ESTOY!

Jack: aja si claro

Rapunzel: Merida… solo porque estas celosa no tienes que gritar

Merida: ¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!

Todos: -comienzan a discutir- claro que lo estas/ no lo niegues/ esta claro/ déjenla en paz/ ¿Quién me empujo/ ¡quiero un chocolate!/ te congelare/ hare que Severus te coma/ el no puede contra Darcy

Guest: chicos ¡CHICOS! –todos se callan menos Samy

Samy: y conste que Guest es popular solo por mi

Guest: ¿Qué dijiste?

Samy: se me chispoteo

Guest: una pregunta

Todos: ¿Qué?

Guest: ¿en que momento… de toda la historia de marvel… Magneto tuvo hijos?

Todos: -apunto de contestar pero luego se callan- buen punto

**Pregunta para Mérida:**

**¿Qué sentiste por el beso con Hipo? :3**

Merida: no se, sentí como si miles de palomitas popearan dentro de mi y como si tuviera dolor de estomago o hambre

Todas las chicas menos Guest: ¡AAAWWWWWWWWW!

Guest: -golpeándose contra una pared- ¡ya perdimos otra!

Master: sip –la jala hasta el sillón-

**Para Rapunzel:**

**¿Puede ser en mi cuarto, temprano en la mañana el domingo?**

Rapunzel: claro, te veo ahí

Bone: trata de no llamar la atención Punzie

Mixer: si no quieres que llamen a la policía porque vieron a una chica de cabello de 21 metros de largo

Master: y que te arresten o hagan preguntas en una sala espeluznante o peor aun… ¡te lleven a un loquero!

Rapunzel: -traumada-

Guest: ¿vieron? Ya la rompieron –echándole agua para que se despierte-

Rapunzel: -sacudiendose el agua- no llamare la atencion

**Para Eugene:**

**¿Es cierto que tu libro favorito de niño se llamaba Las aventuras de Flynnigan Ryder? :3**

Eugene: si, de ahí mi apodo

Rapunzel: a mi me gusta mas Eugene

Guest: si, es un nombre mas burlable

Jack: me robaste la frase

Eugene: ustedes me hacen… ¡bullying!

**Para Anna:**

**¿Cómo se llamaban tus papás D:?**

Anna: se llamaban Isabel y John –un poco triste-

Elsa: -la abraza- tranquila –viendola de frente- ¿estas bien?

Anna: -asiente-

Elsa: -la vuelve a abrazar

**Para Kristoff:**

**¿Por qué dicen que tienes pelo de princesa?**

Kristoff: porque es rubio… y sedoso

Anna: -revolviendole el cabelllo- a mi me gusta

**Extra para Conejo jaja: ¿Qué se sintió bailar Gangdam Style? :3**

Conejo: que algo se me perdia

Guest: fue tu dignidad

Jack y Guest: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Conejo: ustedes me hacen… ¡Bunny Bullying!

**Y las guardianes descuiden ;) mi papá ya me compensó muy bien jaja.**

Los guardianes: no preguntaremos

**Extra para Pitch :D:**

**¿Qué piensas de la pareja Pelsa (PitchxElsa)?**

Pitch: que algún dia la hare realidad –mirando a Elsa-

Elsa: -en shock-

Jack: -apretando su cayado- estas a un punto de… *******

**Pregunta para todos:**

**¿Quieren ir a mi boda con Hiro :3? Será en Narnia y habrá seis pasteles de chocolate. Pueden ser mis damas de honor y padrinos si quieren, todos están invitados excepto Pitch **

Pitch: ¿¡Y YO PORQUE NO!?

Master: Pitch… ¡ERES MALVADO!

Pitch: olvídenlo… me colare de todas formas

Todos: ¿Qué?

Pitch: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Bueno, ahora sí jaja, ahora solo me queda proponer un reto :P reto a... Hipo a besar a... Hum... Ya sé... RETO A HIPO A BESAR A RAPUNZEL POR TREINTA SEGUNDOS Y DECIR AMBOS QUE LES PARECIÓ, Y EL BESO TIENE QUE SER FRANCÉS OSEA CON LENGUA :3**

**¡Besos de colores ;D!**

**azura grandchester potter.**

Hipo y Rapunzel: -en shock- ¡no haremos eso!

Rapunzel: ¡ESTOY CASADA!

Hipo: ¡Y YO… NO ME GUSTA PUNZIE!

Guest: ya tranquilos, solo porque estas casada te perdono esta

Rapunzel e Hipo: gracias

Guest: bueno sigamos con:

**Bonne Fille **

**Elsa: me haces un vestido como el tuyo? Me gusta mucho tu estilo**

Elsa: jaja claro… mañana empiezo a trabajar en el

Bone: ¡SIIIIII!

**Anna:¿que harias si Hans volviera a reconquistarte? Lo dudo por que el es un inmbecil y no te merece**

Anna: nunca me reconquistara porque tengo a Kristoff

Kristoff: exacto

**Punzie: ¿puedes revivir personas? Si es así revive a mi tía ¡la extraño! *llorando***

Rapunzel: no, lo lamento

Bone: -canbizbaja-

Guest y Diva: -colocandose a cada lado de Bone- tranquila –poniendo una mano es su hombro

Bone: -se levanta y ve a las 2- ahora estoy viendo doble

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Diva: ahora sigamos con:

**AutomatonGirl **

**HOOOLA de nuevo! Siento que mi cerebro se ha hecho un batido de fresa en mi cabeza, entonces saldran preguntas mas o menos raras:**

**Para Jack: **

**Sabias que en fanfiction hay muchos fics en el que eres mujer?**

Jack: ¿en serio? o.O aaahh con razón Tooth me decía Jacky

Todos: -mirando a Tooth-

Tooth: -sonrojada-

**Que opinas de eso?**

Jack: ¡que deberían de dejar de hacerlo! ¿Cómo se sentirían si los cambiaran de genero?

**ME LLEVO TU CAYADO! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! *corre como loca al infinito y mas alla***

Jack: ¡NOOO! –corre detrás de ella pero no la alcanza y se regresa enojado al sillon

**Para Elsa:**

***aparece magicamente detras de Elsa y le entrega el cayado de Jack**vuelve a desaparecer***

Elsa: "¿¡WTF!?"

**AHORA TIENES EL POOOODER! (eso fue raro...)**

Elsa: eemmm ¿gracias?

Jack: devuelvemelo –dandole la mano para que se lo devuelva-

Elsa: ¡NOO! –comenzando a correr por todo el estudio

Jack: ¡ELSAAA! –persiguiendola-

Elsa: -Master la detiene por los brazos

Jack: -Guest lo detiene y ambos los sientan-

Guest: ¡devuelvele su cayado!

Elsa: ¡NOO!

Guest: -la mira con una mirada asesina-

Elsa: bien –se lo devuelve-

**De alguien de tu familia debio de haber salido tus poderes. Tu quien crees que fue?**

Elsa: o.O no lo se… ¿un fantasma?

Todos: graciosa

**Para Anna:**

**Anna, Anna, Anna, que hubieras pensado de Kristoff si se hubieran encontrado de pequenios?**

Anna: no se… la verdad si nos encontramos de pequeños un dia cuando Sali con mis padres pero eramos pequeños y no nos prestamos mucha atencion

**Para Rapunzel:**

**No se como aguantaste estar en esa torre... Yo ya estaria loca!**

**:D**

Rapunzel: ni yo se como aguante

Tooth: sigamos con

**master master god **

**hola, bueno, antes que nada, me disculpo con diva por mi anterior pregunta, ahora si**

**para Jack:porque me quieres conjelar si el beso que te rete a darle a Elsa fue un favor para ti**

Jack: ¡oye! Aun no estaba listo

Master: pero te di un empujon

Jack: -apunto de abrir la boca pero se calla- te salvaste

Master: -sonrisa triunfante-

**para Elsa:si te considero bonita pero como una amiga mas, a mi me agrada el jelsa, y no le robaria su chica a Jack, mi pregunta: si tu fueras a escojer el traje de Jack en una boda (la de ustedes) cual o como seria**

Elsa: no lo se mas o menos asi:

Un traje de príncipe azul en blanco con escarcha con una medalla de copo de nieve en el pecho y adornos dorados en las orillas del saco con cuello recto, el pantalón blanco con detalles dorados igual, los zapatos negros cerrados y… solo

Jack: ah no, zapatos no

Elsa: ah si

**para samy: que harias si te ofresco trabajo conmigo y si quieres puedes traer y salir con quien quieras aunque Guest diga que no**

Guest: -siendo detenida por todos para que no asesine a Master- ¡DEJENME VOY A DERLE SU MERECIDO!

Master: -temblando detrás de Malvavisco- ¡ERA SOLO UNA PREGUNTA!

Guest: bien, ¡suéltenme! –Queda libre- te salvaste de ser ahogado Master

Master: -saliendo detrás de Malvavisco- gracias

**para Diva: me disculpo por la otra pregunta pero no quise ser gracioso, es que a las divas las tratan como princesas o algunas otras veces como arpías, yo preguntaba cómo se sentía y como te tratan a ti**

Diva: no, es que cuando éramos pequeñas me gustaba comportarme como princesa y un día Guest iba a jugar con sus amigos y me invito y le dije que no me quería ensuciar, luego insulte a sus amigos y ella me dijo que era una Diva, y la primera vez que comente fue en un blog y si, comente como arpía

**para Guest: haces todo tu sola, porque no veo que alguien te ayude**

Guest: sip

Diva: ¡oye! Yo también ayudo –su celular suena- esperen… un mensaje de Mia… me invita a una fiesta… aceptare

Guest: como dije… estoy sola… vamos con:

**Nastinka **

**Siiiiiiiiiiiii al fin Jack se le declara a Elsa y será hora los reto a qué se den el beso más largo qué puedan. Lo se es extraño. **

Jack: a la orden

Elsa: espera no… -la toma por la cintura y la besa

"1 minuto después"

Elsa y Jack: -se separan-

Guest: ¡el beso mas largo que eh visto!

**Uffff sí Jack era súper protector con Elsa ahora no lo quiero ni leer. **

Todos: ¿WHAT?

**Guest pregunta cómo le haces para recuperar la inspiración cuando te la quitan gracias**

Guest: viendo caricaturas o yendo a mi patio, ese lugar sirve para todo

Diva: sip

Master: ahora vamos con:

**Mixer1927 **

**Hola soy Katy pero como no tengo usuario haré mis preguntas por aqui**

**Anna y Kristoff:**

**¿ya tienen hijos? O ¿ piensan tenerlos?**

Anna: pues…

Elsa: ¡ANNA!

Anna: ya, ya, tal vez

**Reto para Hada y Conejo: **

**Dense un beso de al menos un minuto**

Conejo: ¿¡QUE!?-sonrojado-

Tooth: ya que –vuela hasta conejo pero solo logran besarse por 30 segundos luego Tooth regresa a su lugar

Conejo: -como tomate-

**Pregunta para Hada: **

**¿ te gusta Jack? ( di la verdad)**

**Eso es todo :D bye**

Tooth: nop, solo sus dientes, es que… no se que

Guest: bueno ahora sigamos con:

**MarceleeJelsa**

**un tengo usuario yo tampoco asi que aqui están **

**Hola a todos :] jejejejejeje XD**

**Si de seguro pensaran que estoy loca pero bueno **

Todos: estas en lo correcto

**para las chicas ¿Quién es el mas guapo entre los hombres? **

-las chicas hacen bolita para decidir-

Guest: _ahem _creo que hablo por todas es… Olaf

Chicos: ¿¡QUE!?

Olaf: wiiiii

Hipo: ¿Cuándo llegaste tu aquí?

Olaf: hace 5 minutos

**para los chicos ¿Quién es la mas bonita de ellas?**

Chicos: Samy

Chicas y Samy: ¿¡que!?

Olaf: ¿¡que!?

Los que le temen a Samy: ¿¡que!?

Publico: ¿¡que!?

Lectores: ¿¡que!?

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Chicos: quítenle el maquillaje

Chicas: ven con nosotras Samara –se llevan a un cuarto y regresan con una lindura

Chicos: -le chiflan-

Samy: me siento rara

**para pitch ¿tu inventaste la canción del coco? y si lo hisiste ¿por que?**

Pitch: no, pero a los graciosos de los mortales les gusta hacerme enojar

**RETOOOO... Para punzie y Elsa...**

**Punzie dale un beso a Jack hasta que te quedes sin aliento y Elsa después del beso de ellos volteo a Jack y bésalo tu para marcar tu propiedad en el XD jejejejeje si lo se me van a querer matar **

**;)**

**Otro Reto jejejejeje me encanta hacer retos XD hipo y Jack hagan el mismo procedimiento con Elsa hipo primero y luego Jack **

**para Jack ¿que sentiste con el beso de punzie?**

**para Elsa ¿y tu que sentiste con el beso de hipo?**

Elsa, Jack, Punzie e Hipo: no vamos a hacer eso

Elsa: tengo novio

Rapunzel: y yo esposo

Jack: tengo novia

Hipo: y yo… no quiero besar a quien no amo

Guest: tienen razón por eso, los perdono

E, J, R y H: gracias

Bone: y eso fue todo ¿no?

Mixer: no lo se, Guest no es predecible

Master: ¿tu como lo sabes?

Mixer: ambas estamos locas y las locas son impredecibles

Guest: me ofendes –haciendose la ofendida- bueno esto fue Preguntale a the big six! And others

Mixer: pero antes una pregunta ¿Cuál titulo se escucha mejor?

Bone: Little big girls o

Master: Little big harmony

Guest: espero sus respuestas y hasta la próxima ¡BESOS OSCUROS!

Todos: ODIOS!


	8. episodio 8

Diva: entonces me incline y el monito me lanzo una piedra a la nariz y me quedo así -mostrando su nariz que parece de payaso- ¿ya estamos al aire?

Bonne: pero ¿donde esta Guest?

Master: AQUI! -llega con Guest, la cual tiene una coleta alta que aprisiona sus rebeldes cabellos ondulados y una ropa deportiva holgada que consiste en shorts cortos negros y camisa celeste, montada en su espalda a caballito- la hice casi tirar su ipad

Guest: nunca me hagas pensar que pondras a Jack de pareja con otra -sonrisa triunfante- ademas estoy muy cansada

Iza: bien, bien pero ya estamos al aire (nota: mixer se cambio el nombre a Eizanatica y para acortarle le pondremos Iza)

Guest: tranquila -bajandose de la espalda de Master- bien... hola gente! -se oyen chiflidos y gritos- bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de Preguntale a the big six! and others -se oyen mas chiflidos- bien comencemos con:

**Mizzy Frost**

**Para todos y la autora: **

Jack: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Guest no te consideran parte de "todos"

Guest: -golpea a Jack en la cabeza- torpe

**¿Como es que se conocen todos los personajes si son de universos paralelos y diferentes?**

Elsa: pues, no somos de universos diferentes, Punzie, Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, Olaf, Merida, Hipo y yo somos de la edad media pero al ser inmortales no morimos y pues, aquí estamos

Jack: y Guest, Diva, Iza, Bonne, Master, Norte, Tooth, Conejo, Meme, Pitch y yo somos de la epoca moderna

Guest: de echo mi hermana y yo morimos el mismo año que tu

Merida: ¿y como?

Guest: no me han preguntado los fans así que no lo responderé

**¿Quién los juntó ****a todos all****í? **

Todos: Guest

Jack: nos metió en bolsas

Rapunzel: y no trajo aquí

Jack: Puede decirme alguien ¿porque siempre usan esa técnica para llevarme a un lugar?

**¿Y como se volvieron todos amigos si son ultra diferentes? **

Todos: las diferencias son buenas

Parejas: y los opuestos se atraen -mirandose dulcemente-

Guest: -vomita- demasiada melosidad para mi

**¿Y los extras que no existen de dónde se supone que salieron? La guest y la Sammy, me refiero.**

Guest: pues... mi madre me decía que la cigüeña me había traído pero en la secundaria...

Iza: Guest... no arruines infancias

Guest: ¡no iba a seguir! bien, como dije antes a Sammy la salve, firmo un contrato conmigo y aqui esta ahora -gritando en la oreja de Sammy- SIN HACERME CASO POR ESTAR CON LOS AUDIFONOS -haciendo que Sammy se sobresalte-

Sammy: ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?

Guest: estoy aburrida, ahora vamos con:

**N. M. Hurtado Corrales **

**Hola! **

Todos: ¡HOLA!

**Bueno aquí ****van mis preguntas.**

**Elsa: se sincera ****¿cual es el primer pensamiento que pasa por tu mente cuando ves a Jack?**

Elsa: que es un príncipe y que lo amo

Todos incluyendo a Guest: aaawwwwwww

**Jack: ¿si tuvieras que describir a Elsa en una palabra, cual seria?**

Jack: sensualmente bella y bondadosa

Guest: -contando con sus dedos- esas fueron 4 palabras

Jack: es lo minimo

Diva: ¿y el maximo?

Jack: no hay maximo

Todos y Guest: aaaawwwww

**Jelsanatica: ¿si te encontrarás cara a cara con pitch, que harías? (Yo usaría mi sable japones en su cueyo, muajajajajaja)**

Guest: no puedo hacerle nada, desafortunadamente -esto ultimo lo dijo entre dientes-

Pitch: es que soy demasiado encantador

Guest: no, es que produccion no me lo permite

**Katy**

**Hola reclamaciones para Hada SE ME CALLO EL DIENTE y no me llevaste nada ni siquiera el ratón Perez SOY BUENA CON TODOS**

**Luis: no es cierto por que estabas correteando a Mixer**

**Katy: TU CALLATE además la estoy ayudando PERO NO SOY MALA**

**Luis: pero le robaste veinte pesos al de la papelería**

**Katy: NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE EL CHAVO ESTUVIERA BABOSEANDO CON MIXER**

**Luis: ya ya solo denle su dinero**

**Katy: SI Y SOY BUENA Y NO LE ROBE A NADIE ADIOS**

Elsa: ¿alguien concuerda en que eso fue raro?

Todos: si

Tooth: lo lamento cariño creo que no hubo tiempo suficiente -abriendo un mini-portal y arrojandole una bolsa con dinero-

Guest: bien... sigamos con:

**anonimo **

**es para Elsa tu cabello es rubio o platinado? **

Elsa: ambos -sonriendo amistosamente-

**para Jack ,****¿podrias por lo menos hacer una granizada en mexico? **

Guest: ¡es lo que siempre le digo yo!

Jack: emmm... ¿disculpa? ya hice una

Guest: pero... pero...

Elsa: jajaja pero nada

**para todos ****¿ven hola soy german?**

Todos: Guest no nos deja

Guest: ¡no es mi culpa! mi madre no le gusta que perdamos nuestro tiempo en eso y si me sorprende viendo hola soy german, lo cual no es muy difícil puesto que ella es virtualmente una ninja, me quita mi ipad

**para norte cuando tenia 7 apagaste la luz dejaste los regalos me di cuenta por que ya habian mas porque a mi casa si y las demas no xD eso es todo adios**

Norte: es porque eres especial

Merida: o porque no te dormías y no podía dejarse ver

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Master: ahora vamos con:

Guest: ¡HEY! ¡esa es mi frase!

**MarceleeJelsa **

**para todos**

**¿Qué mú****sica les gusta?**

Guest: pop, rock y musica clasica

Jack: ¿clasica?

Guest: sip, algo de mozart y beethoven me relaja despues de tener que soportarte

Norte: clasica

Elsa: clasica y rock

Diva: pop

Merida: rock

Hipo: no puedo decidirme... tal vez... ¿baladas romanticas? -Guest se lo queda viendo medio embobada

Merida: EL ES MIO

Guest: lo se -se endereza

Bonne: ¿porque es tuyo?

Merida: -sonrojada- ...

Master: el rock ligero, el rap, el pop y tambien algo de clasico

Bonne: Aun no me decido

Mixer: pop

Tooth: talvez el rock and roll

Jack: rock

Conejo: banda... no pregunten

Todos: "¿¡WTF!? a conejo le gusta la banda"

Meme: (traduccion: concuerdo con bonne)

Kristoff: la banda

Eugene: rock

Sammy: no me gusta la musica

Guest: ¿¡como te atreves!?

**para Elsa **

**¿si una fan de Jack tratara de enamorarlo que arias? **

Elsa: supongo que hablar con el y preguntarle que es lo que realmente siente, tambien hablar con la fan para asegurar que no es solo atraccion o pasajero

Rapunzel: aja claro

Eugene: todos sabemos que congelarias a la fan

Elsa: bueno... tal vez

**y ¿Cuándo conociste a Jack que fue lo que te enamoro de el?**

Elsa: la verdad no me enamore a la primera, el amor a primera vista no existe

Guest: uuuuhhhh golpe bajo para las princesas disney

Elsa: me atrajo su sonrisa, su cabello, su olor, su forma de hacerme reír cuando mas triste estaba, su dulzura e inocencia

Guest: aunque a veces diga cosas que diría alguien de la edad de Eugene o Kristoff

Elsa: y su libertad de hacer lo que quiera y dejarse llevar -acomodandose en el hombro de Jack-

**Para kristoff**

**¿Qué te enamora de Anna?**

Kristoff: eso ya lo respondi

**Para punzie**

**¿Cómo es tu relación con Jack?**

Rapunzel: amistosa-laboral, es como mi hermano pequeño

Master: creo que ella estaba esperando que dijeras amorosa

Rapunzel: ¡que ya dejen el Jackunzel! ¡el NO es mi novio!

**para Guest **

**¿te gusta hacer todo sola o lo haces por que no tienes opción?**

Guest: bueno... ambas cosas, asi no tengo que debatir ideas o cambiar las mias por las de alguien mas ademas no tengo otra opcion y si se me diera la oportunidad... la rechazaria

**Retooo**

**Reto a las chicas (a Anna Elsa Punzie y Merida) a que le den un beso o sus chicos cuando esté****n distra****ídos... el beso tiene que ser largo y sorprendente (jejejjejejeje XD)**

Guest: tantos besos me harán vomitar

Elsa: Jack ¿me pasas tu cayado?

Jack: claro -se agacha y se lo da pero Elsa lo toma de la camisa y lo besa-

Guest: me van a hacer vomitar... en lo que estos dos se babean vamos con:

**AutomatonGirl **

**HOLA! **

**Para Conejo: **

**Y si alguien tiene diabetes? Que harias con los dulces?**

Conejo: ¿darle una ración extra a Guest por que si no me mata?

Guest: buen conejito

**Para Elsa:**

**Tu serias la reina mas poderosa porque:**

**1. Tienes poderes.**

**2. Puedes crear vida a partir de la nieve**

**3. Todos los reyes de todos los reinos tendrian que pensarlo 2 veces antes de meterse con tu reino. (ya que los puedes congelar y puedes tener un ejercito , igual a Malvavisco)**

Elsa: la primera?

Jack: no, yo digo que la segunda

Guest: no es cierto es mejor la tercera

Jack: jaja no, crear vida es...

Elsa: eh dicho que la primera y punto

Guest y Jack: -como niños regañados- si mama

**Que opinas de eso?**

Elsa: emmmm... bien por ti

**Para Pitch:**

**Te reto a que corras en circulos gritando:**

**ME ENCANTAN LOS UNICORNIOS!**

**hasta aqui les dejo, no tengo mucho tiempo!**

Guest y Jack: -viendolo con una sonrisa picara-

Pitch: ah no

Guest y Jack: ah si -Guest saca una camara y comienza a filmar-

Pitch: aghhh esto dolerá en lo mas profundo de mi orgullo

Guest: lo se, esto tendra millones de visitas

Pitch: -toma aire- ME ENCANTAN LOS UNICORNIOS! -corriendo freneticamente en circulos como un loco con las manos en el aire y gritando -

Todos: ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Guest: JAJAJAJA ESTO ES ORO!

Jack: MORIRE DE RISA!

Todos: "Jack... tu ya estas muerto"

Guest: -limpiandose las lagrimas- bien... vamos con:

**CrazyFangirl **

**OMG,jajajajajaja,siempre muero con cada capí****tulo xDDD**

Guest: en serio? pues... muchas gracias... al fin alguien aprecia mi trabajo

Jack: nop, solo "aprecian" nuestras bromas

**Y bueno,espero que entiendan que como a veces llego a ser taaaaan loca mis preguntas sean algo extrañas y random(?)xDDD**

Todos: estamos acostumbrados a Guest e Iza

Iza y Guest: OIGAN!

**Muy bien,aquí vienen mis preguntas:**

**Para Elsa: **

**En un video vi que al parecer cuando te hiciste el vestido literalmente te congelaste la piel o.O ¿De verdad no tuviste nada de frío o notaste el cambio en tu piel o algo así?**

Elsa: pues, -cantando- el frio a mi nunca me molesto

Guest: oooohhhh era taaaan obvio

**¿Y qué es lo que má****s te encanta de Jack? *w* M****áximo 6 cosas x3**

Elsa: bien creo que...

1.- su sonrisa

2.- es guapo

3.- su habilidad para hacerme reír aun cuando estoy mas deprimida que nunca

4.- es guapo

5.- paso por la misma soledad que yo

6.- es guapo

7.- su comprensividad

8.- es guapo

9.- su cabello

10.- ¿ya dije que es guapo?

Iza: 4 veces

Elsa: que sean 5 y que su libertad es increíble

**Para Jack:**

***Comienza a cantar* ****¿Y si tenemos una batalla de nieve? (?)oknoxD Ehm,no se como preguntarte esto pero...¿Sabías que hay fans que suelen emparejarte con...HIPO? Sí,incluso suelen llamar a la pareja "HiJack" o algo así ¿Qué opinas al respecto? XD Y por cierto Hipo,Elsa,Mérida y la Guest pueden dar sus opiniones xD **

Jack: ¿¡QUE!? ¿porque?

Guest y Merida: cierto ¿¡PORQUE!? EL ES MIO

Merida: no, es mio

Guest: ni en tus sueños, ES MIO!

Merida: MIO!

Hipo: no soy propiedad de nadie!

Elsa: pues... como dicen las chicas... ¡JACK ES MIO!

Guest: a el si te lo regalo

**Ah y por cierto *Le da un golpe en la cabeza* ¡Eso es por morirte en un video fanmade que hace rato vi! D: Se que en realidad estás bien y eso,pero es que ese video me trajo tantos feels que...asdfghjkl,tenía que hacerlo,¿ok? _ Aún así te amo :3 Osea, te admito pues,se que eres solo de Elsa w**

Elsa: -abraza posesivamente a Jack- MIO

**Para M****é****rida:**

**Yo AMO tu cabello...enserio,es tan rizado,rojo y asdfghjkl,¿Cada mañana no suele enredarse? Sí el mío que es solo un poquito ondulado le pasa eso por más que intento evitarlo pasa U_U **

Guest: te entiendo, en la mañana parezco bruja con mi gran cabello

Merida: gracias, yo igual lo amo

**¿Y sabías que hay gente que suele emparejarte con Pitch? XD**

Merida: -mira a Pitch con asco y este le sonrie conquetamente- ASCO

**Para Hipo:**

**¿Qué es lo que má****s te gusta de M****é****rida? ewe**

Hipo: -sonrojado- su valentia

Merida: -del color de sus cabellos- ...

**¿Y que harías si de la nada llegara un malvado dragón a secuestrarla y encerrarla en un castillo embrujado? ¿Irí****as a rescatarla? OwO**

Hipo: pues... si, haria lo que fuera para que nada la dañara

Merida: -aun mas roja que sus cabellos... si eso se puede-

**Y ahorita que recuerdo,tu también moriste en ese video así que ten tu golpe *Lo golpea en la cabeza* Igual te amo :3 Si no tuvieras a Mérida ya te hubiese secuestrado para tenerte para mí solita w **

Guest: primero mueres antes de cruzarme -_-

Merida: antes de CRUZARNOS

Hipo: gracias por ponerlas celosas

**Para Rapunzel:**

**Yo también quiero que me enseñes a pintar como tú ****TwT ****¿Podrí****as ir a mi casa alg****ún día para darme clases también? *w***

Rapunzel: jaja claro, solo haré unos malabares en mi agenda y ahi estare

**Ah y,¿que opinas al respecto de la pareja de Eugene y Mérida? (Ni idea de como la llaman XD) ¿Alguna vez estuviste celosa? ewe Se sincera e-e **

Rapunzel: pues no, se que es solo un crossover "de echo una vez quize matar a Mer"

**Y por cierto, a ti también te mataron en el video (Vaya,y admito que no es la primera vez que los matan,tambié****n en fanfics,c****ómics y otros videos xDDD Parece como si el fandom no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que matar a The Big Four...excepto a Mérida XD) Pero a ti no te daré nada,solo un abrazo :3 *La abraza***

Rapunzel: gracias -corresponde-

**Para Anna:**

**¿Que harías si te toparas con un millón de perritos huérfanos abandonados en la puerta del castillo?...(Lo sé,muy random xD) **

Anna: los dejaria entrar al castillo, total es muy grande... aunque tuvieran que dormir en mi cama tambien... luego les buscaria un hogar

Guest: aaawww

**(Más vale que Elsa ni Jack escuchen esto...) ¿Que harías si Elsa te dijera que esta **

**embarazada de Jack? OwO XD**

Guest: ammmm... ¿la muerte de Jack Frost?

_"en la mente de todos"_

_Elsa: Anna, ¡estoy embarazada!_

_Anna: -se voltea con cara de cinica- "¡JACK FROST ES HOMBRE MUERTO JACK FROST ES HOMBRE MUERTO JACK FROST ES HOMBRE MUERTO!" ¡que bien Elsa! _

_"mis sobrinos crecerán sin padre" _

_Jack: soy hombre muerto... lo bueno es que ya lo estoy_

_"de regreso a la realidad"_

Todos: siii, es probable

Anna: -lanzandole a Jack una mirada asesina-

Jack: -traga saliva-

**Por cierto,cuando Kristoff y tú ****se casen,****¿Podrían invitarme a la boda por favor? *w* **

Anna: claro ¿porque no?

**Para Kristoff:**

**¿Qué se siente tener miles de fangirls que desearían que estuvieras disponible? lol xD ¿Y no has llegado a pensar que los hombres que acompañabas cuando eras pequeño aquél día en el que conociste a los trolls hayan notado que te alejaste de ellos así ****como as****í? OwO xD **

Kristoff: uno: no lo se, es raro salir de casa y que te persigan las fans dos: sip, es posible

**Para Eugene:**

**¿Cuál fue tu primera reacción ante el Jackpunzel? ¿Quisiste matar a Jack de la forma má****s violenta posible? Y di la verdad eh xD **

Eugene: pues...

_"Flash Back"_

_Eugene estaba en la mesa viendo su correo y tomando un cafe cuando le llega una imagen de Jackunzel kisses y escupe el cafe, luego se dirije donde Jack con la sarten de Punzie en la mano y momentos despues podemos ver a Jack en el piso'y a Rapunzel gritando "MI HEROE" y abrazandolo _

_"Flash Back End"_

Rapunzel y Jack: eso nunca paso

Eugene: lo se pero me gusta recordarlo así

**¿Y sabías que también tienes muchas fangirls al igual que Kristoff? x3 **

Eugene: lo se, ¿no me has visto?

**Para Norte:**

**Por parte de mi hermanita y hermanito te reclamó ****que jam****ás les trajiste el perrito que pidieron hace má****s de dos a****ños...De todas maneras no te preocupes,nuestros padres nos dieron hace tiempo(?)xD Aunque igual espero que lo compenses,los pobres se quedaron traumatizados TwT xD **

Norte: lo lamento, no suelo encontrar muchos perros

**Y por último para Pitch (Si es que está ahí):**

**Intenta entrometerte con el Jelsa y juro que junto a miles de...Jelsanaticos(?)xD te haremos pasar por miles de cosas más horribles que un millón de pesadillas hechas por ti...Muajaja...¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿****Entendido?! :D **

Pitch: no pueden... no saben donde vivo -Bonne, Iza, Master, Guest y Jack se levantan y amenazan con golpearlo- bien... bien -cruzando los dedos detras de su espalda

**Y como tengo ganas de hacer un reto...¡RETO A KRISTOFF A PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO A ANNA!...Nah,es broma,todo a su tiempo(?)xD**

**En realidad reto a Pitch a bailar y canción...¡La canción de Barbie Girl! Y si no lo hace,les enseñaré a todos una foto de él usando un vestido rosa con maquillaje y todo xD **

**Ejem,y bueno,eso es todo**

Pitch: AGHHH ¿porque siempre me ponen retos humillantes?

Master: todos te odian

Pitch: ok

**MarceleeJelsa **

**Hola Guest ...**

Guest: holi

**para todos **

**si tuvieran una fiesta muy elegante ¿que canciones pondrían?**

**¿les gusta el vals? y**

**¿Cuá****l vals?**

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿elegante? eso jamas pasara

Sammy: y si, nos gusta el vals... el... lento?

**por dios espero que hipo y merida ya se acepten como pareja XD**

Merida e Hipo: ¿¡QUE!? NUNCA

**Para Elsa ****¿si otra chica besara a Jack que harias?**

Elsa: digamos que tendria dos nuevos bancos de hielo para recargar mis pies

**Reto a las chicas a que se intercambien de ropa Elsa use la ropa de Punzie, Anna la de Merida, Punzie la de Anna, y Merida la de Elsa**

Guest: los baños están por haya -señala una puerta azul y las chicas se van a cambiar

_"15 minutos despues"_

Elsa: esta ropa me queda muy floja de la cintura y muy apretada del busto

Anna: a mi me queda muy grande de todo menos de la cintura que esta perfecta

Rapunzel: a mi me queda perfecta

Merida: a mi me esta asfixiando la cintura y mi busto esta respirando al maximo

**Para los chicos**

**¿Cómo se ven las chicas?**

Chicos: sin palabras

Guest: tenían que ser hombres -alzando los brazos-

**Reto para Elsa y Jack... los reto a que 2 programas seguidos estén asiendo se mimos (quiere decir cariños como besos, abrazos...)**

Guest, Merida y Sammy: -llorando tipo anime- ¿porque nos torturan con melosidad?

Elsa: mi amor -cerca de la quijada de Jack

Jack: corazoncito -abrazando por la cintura a Elsa-

Elsa: osito -besando su mejilla-

Jack: tesorito -besandola tiernamente-

Guest: -vomita- por su culpa ya vomite dos veces hoy!

**para todos **

**¿cual es su instrumento favorito?**

Jack, Merida, Sammy y Eugene: guitarristas

Hipo y Kristoff: teclado y derivados

Eugene: batería

Anna, Rapunzel, Guest, Elsa y Diva: la voz

Guardianes: no tenemos tiempo para musica

**para las chicas**

**¿Quién es el mas feo de los chicos? **

Guest: Jack

Merida: Eugene

Elsa: Conejo

Tooth: Hipo

Merida y Guest: RETRACTATE! -apuntandola-

Anna: Jack

Rapunzel: Kristoff

Diva: Kristoff

Sammy: Jack

Iza: creo que... Eugene

Bonne: igual

**para los chicos**

**misma pregunta ¿Quién es la mas fea de las chicas? (para mi Todas son lindas )**

Chicos:... Tooth

**para las chicas **

**¿Qué tan tierno consideran a olaf? (el es muy tierno )**

Chicas: -con ojos de anime brillando- ESTA PARA COMERCELO A BESOS!

**para Elsa y Jack**

**¿ ****ustedes han le****ído fanfic suyos como pareja con lemmon? (no me tomen por pervertida)**

Elsa: bueno... hemos leído copos de cristal, corazon de cristal, propuesta indecente

Jack: y frozen heart que tenia lemmon pero pred lo quito

Guest: bien ahora vamos con:

**Nastinka**

**Súper gracioso el capitulo de hoy excelente Bone yo te entiendo se cómo te sientes y Cré****eme qu****é lo lamento mucho, gracias por el consejo Guest. Pregunta a todas las chicas cómo te le declaras a un chico que es tu amigo? Eso sin perder su amistad gracias por el fic. Reto a Merida a decir quien le gusta si se puede.**

Merida: se directa... dile: tu me gustas, yo te gusto ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Guest y Elsa: somos de las que dejamos que se nos declaren

Rapunzel: preguntale que eres tu de el y si le pareces bonita, si te responde que si muy tranquilamente vete olvidando de el pero si se sonroja o se pone nervioso significa que le gustas

**DeAtH tHe RoSe **

**yo tengo otra pregunta, si esta sera una pregunta :B! guest! quien seria tu personaje femenino y masculino favorito de frozen? el mio elsa y en masculino kristoff *-* es que como no amarlo 3 y en especial a su version femenina uvu! es tan tan foindklsdasodnlkasdsadasdsa me muero uvu! 3 cosita 3**

Guest: bueno... si digo Kristoff la tigresa (alias Anna) me mata, odio con todo el alma a Hans y Sven no es mi favorito asi que... la cosita tierna de Olaf -abrazandolo-

Olaf: jeje... les gane chicos

**:O me censuraron (?9 poss no se vale (?)**

Sammy: Rose... ¡RECUERDA LA CLASIFICACION!

Bonne: bien sigamos con... la entusiasta amiga de todos:

**azura grandchester potter **

**¡****Hola Guest!**

**Jajaja, siento el reto :P pero quería ver como reaccionaban. Oh, muajajaja pero no es nada comparado con el reto que les propondré aquí.**

Todos: -escalofrio-

**Pregunta para Elsa: ¿Cual es tu opinión del The Big Four (Jack, Rapunzel, Hipo y Mé****rida)?**

Elsa: pues... es un... ¿buen grupo? solo que no me gusta el Jackunzel

Guest: por eso solo leo the big five y the big six, ah y aveces tambien the big eight

**Pregunta para Jack: ¿Cual es tu nombre completo?**

Jack: no lo se pregunten a Tooth -todos la voltean a ver-

Tooth: Jackson Overland Frost

Todos: o.O

**Pregunta para Rapunzel: ****¿Cual es tu color favorito ?**

Rapunzel: mmmmh... no lo se... aun no lo decido, el rosa es muy dulce pero el morado es tan... original

**Pregunta para Eugene: Mi prima está ****enamorada de ti, ****¿quieres ir en su cumpleaños?**

Eugene: por la mirada que tiene Punzie creo que eso no podra ser posible -todos voltean a ver a Punzie quien esta muy cerca de Eugene con una mirada fulminanate-

**Pregunta para Mé****rida: ****¿Cómo haces para tener el cabello tan hermoso :D? (sin sarcasmo, amo tu cabello jaja)**

Merida: pues... es de nacimiento

Guest: yo lo tenia lacio y ahora cada vez que me levanto parezco... tu

**Pregunta para Hipo: ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre Mérida y Chimuelo, a quien elegirías? (y no se vale decir los dos eh, solo uno, lo sé soy mala pero me dio curiosidad)**

Hipo: ¿como elegir entre la razón de despertarme de mal humor gracias a sus bromas con arcos y mi mejor amigo?

Todos: -_-'

**Pregunta para Anna: ¿Qué es, para ti, la cosa más adorable del mundo? Y siento incomodarte D:**

Anna: Olaf

Chicas: si/ lo se/ es tan tierno

**Pregunta para Kristoff: Mi otra prima te ama :3, ¿puedes mandarle saludos? Jejeje.**

Kristoff: ¡HOLA PRIMA DE AZURA!

**Pregunta para los Guardianes: ¿Puedo ayudarlos a repartir las festividades *-*?**

Guardianes: ... tal vez

**Pregunta para Pitch: ¿Te gusta Elsa ****ò****.ó? Y te advierto que no dejaré que te coles a mi boda, la salida estará vigilada por Baymax y un Hulk no muy contento de tener que usar traje **

Pitch: -mirando a Elsa con "La" mirada y sonriendo suciamente- tal vez y... las sombras no se atrapan

Elsa: -traga saliva-

**Pregunta para Olaf jaja: ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco conmigo *-*?**

Olaf: claro, a ver cuando te das una vuelta por aqui

**Y ahora un reto, hmmm... M****É****RIDA E HIPO, POR AMOR DE DIOS, YA DECLÁ****RENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ESE ES EL RETO **

**¡Besos de colores!**

**azura grandchester potter.**

Hipo y Merida: -como tomates-

Master: un reto es un reto

Hipo: Merida... Mmmmhh... eh... eh

Merida: no soporto la tensión -se lanza sobre su cuello y lo besa- ¿eso responde a tu casi pregunta?

Hipo: aja -la vuelve a besar-

Guest: -un poco celosa- "era mío xc"

**RuzuChan Poly chapter**

**Hola!...**

**esta pregunta va directa para Jack**

**¿cuando fue su primera vez con Elsa? xD o si no lo hicieron cuando?jajaj soy una pervertida de esas... **

Elsa: -como tomate- el y yo...

Jack: -igual que Elsa- no... ha pasado

Guest: chicas, chicas, y alguno que otro chico, recuerden la clasificacion

**reto para Hipo quiero que haga un baile sensual...**

Guest: SIIII! gracias dios!

Hipo: -sonrojado- no lo haré

Master: Guest... recuerda la clasificacion

Diva: bien... vamos con:

**Jenny Mancini **

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Quiero hacer mi primera pregunta para Jack ¿Te imaginas siendo padre? **

Jack: sip, dos niños, una niña y un niño, jugando y riendo por toda la casa, enseñarles a caminar, obligarlos a ir a la escuela, y todas las mañanas comer hot cakes preparados por Elsa

**Para Elsa, de peque****ña ¿Imaginaste tu boda o tu amor ideal? **

Elsa: bueno... siempre le eh tenido fobia al amor y de pequeña, cuando mi madre leia cuentos como el principe sapo decia "que asco jamas besare a nadie" y, como ves, al final cai rendida

Jack: te amo -besandola-

Elsa: -correspondiendo- lo mismo digo

**Punzie querida me encanta t****ú relación con Eugene y bueno acá ****mi pregunta ****¿ Cual fue tú primera impresió****n de ****él en la torre? **

Rapunzel: "WTF!? hay alguien en mi torre! mejor lo golpeo con... esto... listo... veamos... pero que belleza" pues me sorprendi por la precencia de alguien desconocido en mi hogar

Eugene: "ME DUELE LA CABEZA! WTF!? esto es cabello?... una rubia... buen plan rubiecita notese mi sarcasmo... a seducirla para que me libere" era linda

**La misma pregunta para ti Eugene (También creo que tus carteles de "se busca" eran demasiada maldad). **

Eugene: "ME DUELE LA CABEZA! WTF!? esto es cabello?... una rubia... buen plan rubiecita notese mi sarcasmo... a seducirla para que me libere" era linda

**Merida querida ****¿Qué es lo que má****s te gusta de Hipo? **

Merida: sus ojos

**Hipo amigo mío ¿Me dejarías volar con Chimuelo? Porfavor:c **

Hipo: es que... necesita de mi para volar... ya que... bueno... la protesis es manejada por esto -señala su pierna- y... sin ella se cae

**Guest amo t****ú fic y amo sus películas chicos uwu**

Guest: muchas gracias! al fin alguien que me aprecia... _ahem _vamos con:

**MariaKmLey **

**Hola a tofo el mundo! Aqui Maru ... Preguntas al ataque **

**Conejo ... ¿Que pasaria si Jack desapareciera, te pondrias alegre o triste? **

_"En la mente de conejo"_

_Todos los guardianes, Invitados de Fanfiction, Integrantes de The big six excepto Jack, Los novios de Punzie y Anna, y Sammy y Guest se encuentran bailando en la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos la cancion de "Every body dance now"_

_"De vuelta a la realidad"_

Conejo: estaria de buen humor

**Tooth : Tus hadas me deben dinero, les di mis dientes y no vi ni un centavo ¿Donde esta mi dinero? **

Tooth: ¿En mi estante?

**Elsa: si eligieras entre Anna y Jack...**

**Perdón mi celular se puso loco... Decia... **

**Elsa si tuvieras que elegir la existencia de alguien a cual escogerias la de Anna o Jack? **

Elsa: Anna obviamente

Jack: crei que yo era tu amor

Elsa: lo siento

**Reto para Jack**

**te reto a que le congeles las patas a conejo.**

Conejo: no lo haras niño... -levantandose del sillon-

Jack: muy tarde -conjelandole las patas-

Conejo: DEMONIOS!

**Pregunta para Guest ...se que eres muy fanatica Jelsa ... Hablando hipoteticamente.. Que me pasaria si en mi Fanfiction "el rastro de tu sangre en la nieve" jack al final se queda con Tori y no con Elsa? Lo que sabemos q jamas pasara ya q tooodos me dejaron en claro q jack jamas dejara a Elsa... Jack me rompiste el corazon -llorando- QUIERO TU RESPUESTA Y TAMBIEN Q SE IMVOLUCRE LA PAREJITSLA FRIA!**

Guest: _ahem _pues, hablando hipotéticamente, tendrias una visita de: Sammy, Pigsaw, Chucky, Sally, Jeff the killer, Slenderman y una Elsa no muy contenta de que le hayan quitado a Jack

Elsa: eso -le da un chocalas a Guest-

Jack: yo quiero ver eso

Bonne, Iza, Master y Diva: 1... 2... 3 eso fue todo por hoy gracias por venir

Hipo: pero que...

* * *

**Y... corte, se queda, chicos espero que perdonen mi ausencia pero no eh tenido tiempo con estas cosas:**

**-tareas**

**-5 extraescolares**

**-ayudar en el negocio de mis padres**

**-concurso de canto en mi localidad (el cual por cierto saque el mayor puntaje y ahora el sabado es la segunda etapa)**

**-jefa del comité de la biblioteca**

**-coordinadora de comités**

**-sip, mi escuela tiene escolta y soy la abanderada por lo que los ensayos para el desfile del 16 o 15 de septiembre (no recuerdo la fecha exacta) me quitan tiempo**

**-bloqueo desesperante**

**y eso es todo hasta la proxima**

**-Guest**


	9. Episodio 9 hora de los creppypastas!

Guest: HOLA A TODOS LOS AMANTES DEL CREPPYPASTA, JELSA, MERICCUP, KRISTANNA, EUPUNZEL Y LITTLE MIX! –se escuchan los gritos de los emocionados fans- a petición de una lectora

Master: que se parece a ti cuando eras critica

Guest: tu te llamas publico?

Master: no

Guest: entonces NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE IMPORTA!

Master: ok no te esponjes-se regresa a su asiento- oh espera ya lo estas

Guest: UNA MAS!

Master: ¿Qué tiene hoy?

Elsa: no lo sabemos

Mixer: (esta chava no se deja de cambiar los nombres xD) yo si, hoy se enamoro

Guest: QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA!

Diva: aja claro por eso mirabas así a Antonio

Guest: CALLENSE!

Mixer: bueno pero no te enojes

Guest: -bufa- bien seguimos, a petición de una lectora tenemos aquí a mis creppys favoritos ¡SLENDERMAN, JEFF THE KILLER Y SALLY! –los nuevos pasan a escena y uno que otro invitado no soporta mojar sus pantalones o faldas-

Los nuevos: HOLA

Jack: pero no pidieron a Sally

Guest: pero yo la quise meter-los voltea a ver- hola chicos siéntense –les da asiento junto a Sammy-

Slenderman: hola Sammy

Jeff: que onda

Sally: que tal Sammy

Sammy: hola chicos

Bonne: bien comenzemos con:

**RuzuChan Poly **

**Yo quiero mi baile sensual -llorando- quiero que Hipo baile!**

Jeff: ¿no este es un fic clasificación k+?

Sammy: si pero algunos no entienden

**Pregunta para Mérida, primero quiero decirte que eres una de mis favoritas, primera esta Elsa xD... ¿Sabias que a ti tambien te emparejan con Hans? (Harida), ¿que piensas al respecto?...**

Todos: -voltean a ver a Mixer-

Merida: pues… Mixer ya me dio muchos ejemplos

Mixer: sip, es en lo único en que Guest y yo no acabamos de estar en desacuerdo

**ultimo...mmmm un super reto, Elsa quiero que le dejes un chupeton en el cuello de Jack, que se note bien... **

Elsa: pues...

Guest: POR ALLA ESTA EL CUARTO! –señala una puerta café a la que Jack y Elsa se balanceándose- ASCO

**me despido con una sonrisa horrible, bye y TE AMO HIPO...**

Guest y Merida: MIO!

Sally: bien vamos con:

**Alboranista05 **

**Pregunta para las chicas habeis visto el trailer de HTYD2 si lo habeis visto que os parece Hipo de 20 años**

Bonne: uuhh un visitante extranjero

Guest: pues para mi este tío esta del uno pero el crio era mas terno

Merida: bien dicho amiga

Diva: pues… es lindo

Sally: que asco! No me gustan los niños

Sammy: hablen por vosotras que yo ya eh decidido no creer en los tíos

Elsa: ¿ah, se habéis fijado que es solo una pregunta?

Tooth: me ha parecido un lindo tío

Rapunzel: pues… feo no es

Anna: ñeeh

Bonne: pues… opino lo mismo que Tooth

Mixer: ya Bonne lo ha dicho

Slenderman: sigamos con:

**2013brazilforever**

**XD! hasta ahora, me gusta mucho este fanfic ! Es tan divertido ! mantenga el buen trabajo chica!**

Guest: hello girl! read this fanfic? wow, did not expect it, well I hope you like it and remember that you can leave your reviews in English or Portuguese to get settled as best I can manage to answer them

Master: ammmm

Diva: she speak english-portuguese (traducccion: ella habla ingles-portugues)

Master: bien sigamos con… conmigo?:

**master master god **

**hola bueno, pregunta para Guest: porque eres la única que veo que hace algo en este show**

Guest: no espérate, si no te gusta me siento a ver a qué hora entra la música e interactúan los personajes y solo leo preguntas y contesto las mías

Master: no tampoco

Guest: es que estos flojos no saben hacer nada sin mi

**Elsa: como te sentirías si te enteras que estas embarazada sin recordar nada (el padre es Jack)**

Elsa: "¿¡QUE ME HICISTE JACK!? ARRUINASTE MI JOVENTUD Y AHORA VAMOS A PASAR EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS, por lo menos no eres otra persona" un poco confundida

**Iza: porque te cambiaste mixer por Eizanatica**

**Jack: te desafió a un duelo de comer pastel tu contra mi**

Guest: apuesto a Jack

Todos: o.O

Elsa: ¿Por qué? Crei que lo odiabas…

Guest: sip pero alguien me ataco con una catapulta de pasteles porque no quería admitir que TENGO MAS RAZON QUE EL!

Master: QUE NO

Guest: QUE SI

Master: NO

Guest: SI

Slenderman: basta! Parecen niños chiquitos –Master y Guest se dan la vuelta quedando de espaldas con los brazos cruzados

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Merida: parecen niños de kinder

Anna: ¿Sally puedes traer los pasteles? –Agachándose a su altura-

Sally: todo yo, todo yo –se mete a la cocina y se escuchan algunos gritos de terror de parte de los chefs- listo –con un carrito lleno de pasteles-

Jeff: bien comenzamos en 3, 2, 1… EMPIEZEN- ambos rivales comienzan a comer un pastel tras otro al mismo tiempo, Master llevaba la delantera por 12 pasteles a 11 de Jack, ambos parecían ya cansados mientras que los demás alentaban a su favorito, como Guest vio que Jack estaba perdiendo tomo unas fotos de Elsa con ropa ajustada y la pone debajo de varios pasteles, al ver esto Jack se apresura a comerlos y liberar la foto de Elsa al final quedan sorprendentemente

Master: 16

Jack: 16

Pues al ver Master que Jack devoraba los pasteles el también se apresuro-

Guest: oooowwww! TORPE –le da un zape a Jack-

**Samy: conoces a Jeff the killer y a Sally, y si los conoces de donde y como te caen **

**asta otra**

Sammy: sip, los conozco porque una vez me encontré con Jeff en la misma casa que mi victima y ahí nos conocimos…

Todos: uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh –con intenciones de sonrojar a Sammy pero no lo logran-

Sammy: y… a Sally me la encontré cuando fui a jugar al viejo bosque para espiritus

Todos: o.O

Hipo: bien vamos con:

**Nastinka **

**Guest felicitaciones. Este fue el capítulo más gracioso. **

Guest: gracias me esfuerzo mucho :)

**A mi también me gusta la música clásica. Pregunta para todos **

**Han escuchado a Lindsey Stirling ? **

Todos: ¿Quién es ella?

**Y pregunta para Guest ? Como conociste a Jeff the killer y a Slenderman? Y Petición podrías incluirlos en el fic? ( poniendo ojos de cachorrito regañado ) **

Guest: pues… solo te dire que nunca vallas a mi casa de noche, ambos fueron eh intentaron hacerme victima pero no contaron con que su "victima" controlara agua… pobres, acabaron todos confundidos y empapados

**Y a todos cual es su hobby?**

Sammy, Jeff, Slenderman y Sally: matar

Guardianes: proteger a los niños

Jack: hacer nevar

Anna: celar a mi hermana

Kristoff: recolectar hielo

Eugene: robar

Rapunzel: cantar

Merida: tiro al blanco

Hipo: paseos en dragon

Guest: cantar, leer y escribir

Invitados de fanfiction: escribir y leer

Pitch: hacer temerme a los niños

**Ya qué están en retos vergonzosos para pitch seguiré la corriente. **

**Te reto a qué vistas como barbie por dos semanas y juegues al te. **

Pitch: ¡OH POR FAVOR!

Guest: oh lo haces oh revelo tu secreto!

Pitch: -traga saliva- bien –le ponen un vestidito rosa, unas colitas, lo pintan los chicos (Master, Jack, Kristoff y Eugene) casi como payaso y le ponen zapatillas y un collar de perlas-

Master: sonríe Pitch –Jeff y Master le toman una foto- instagram

Jeff: Facebook

Ambos: si!

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Olaf eres una ternura !**

Olaf: gracias las chicas y Guest

Guest: hey!

Olaf: me lo dicen mucho

**Merida necesito qué me enseñes a tirar con arco quiero clavarle unas cuantas flechas en el ojo a varias personas. **

Merida: wow! Eres muy vengativa, me gusta, si te enseñare

Hipo: ¿en serio?

Merida: ¿Qué?

**Hipo tienes algún Dragón disponible para mi ? **

Hipo: tal vez, déjame ver mi cua…

Jack: lo siento ¿Qué dijiste? Solo escuché aburrido blah, blah, blah aburrido

Guest: -con un ademan con los dedos toma un hilillo de agua y se la lanza en la cara a Jack- ¡ups! Lo lamento –sarcastica-

**Guardare más cosas para otra, Guest esperaré hasta qué puedas volver a actualizar lo prometo. Saludos.**

Guest: jajaja gracias y aquí tienes tu actualización!

Mixer: ahora vamos con:

**fer **

**hoooooooooooola si no saben quien soy, soy la anonimo pero gracias a ustedes ya me anime a poner mi nombre , pregunta a punzie ¿quien es mas guapo jack o HIPO? mis amigas siempre dicen que jack pero ... soy de castaños Ahjfhvgaahvs**

Rapunzel: pues, pues… Eugene –tomandolo del brazo-

Master: eso no se vale

Rapunzel: -le saca la lengua- pero para mi si

Guest: bien, para mi eso vale asi que… vamos con:

**MariaKmLey **

**QUE?! Slenderman? Chucky... y... Sammy? Oh por dios! _ (Tranquila Maria tranquila) Agghh! Bien ! si me permiten tengo que corregir un borrador :( sere como Jennifer Lee y reescribire el Fic... no digo que sea verdad que lo hiba a poner con Tori, pero Slenderman? Oi que ese maldito hizo que dos mujeres apunalaran a su mejor amiga :O**

Todos: -mirando a Slenderman-

Slenderman: ¿Qué?

Sammy: nada amigo… vamos con:

**Edymar Guillen **

**Estas preguntas van para Elsa y Jack ¿tienen alguna canción especial, ya saben que los represente? **

Jack: sip, tenemos una –tomando la mano de Elsa-

**y si es así ¿cual es?**

Elsa: es they don't know about you versión en español por Kevin y Karla & La banda

**¿cual es su película favorita(no se vale mencionar a ninguna de los big six)?**

Elsa: bajo la misma estrella

Jack: Godzila

**,¿no se sienten raros al pensar que son de diferentes compañías y que ellas están en una fuerte rivalidad y que se deberían odiar a muerte? lo mismo para Merida e Hipo**

Elsa: pues tratamos de no pensar en eso ya que… este amor es como el de Romeo y Julieta, y es lo que mas me gusta de el

Jack: nunca pude decirlo mejor

Guest: ¿si saben como acaban Romeo y Julieta?

Elsa y Jack: -traumados-

**¿cual es la historia de Jelsa que mas les gusta(no se vale decir PREGUNTALE A THE BIG SIX! and others)?**

Elsa: pues hay 3 que son nuestras favoritas

Jack: Elsa y Jack Frost: vaya año

Elsa: Descongela tu corazón que es una historia muy bonita me encanta su trama, la manera en que el escritor se adentra en la historia y hace de las palabras sus amigas

Jack: y frozen heart que es un éxito viral pues la forma en que adapta las películas y las hace propias mas el toque de comedia es épico

**¿si pudieran cambiar su poder a otro cuales seria(no pueden decir que no cambiarían su poder)?**

Elsa: oh, oh me encantaría poder manejar el fuego

Jack: y a mi me gustaría poder manejar solamente el viento

Eugene: a estos se les pego la fiebre de Avatar

**¿cual es su deporte favorito?**

Jack: volar

Elsa: patinar

**¿de todos los lugares en el mundo a cual irían en su luna de miel(si se llegan a casar)?**

Elsa: pues tal vez iríamos a Alaska o al pueblo de Jack

Jack: me encantaría ir a Alaska

Elsa: seria muy bonito

Jack: salvo por los osos

Elsa: si

**¿Jack como reaccionarias si hubieras tenido una novia cuando estabas vivo y después el hombre de la luna la convierte en un guardián y todavía llegaras a tener sentimientos por ella?**

Jack: ….

**¿Jack como te gustaría ver vestida a Elsa(se vale ropa de cualquier clase)?**

Jack: mi respuesta no es posible decirla por la clasificación de este programa

Sammy: pervertido

**¿Anna que crees que hubiera pasado si Hans te hubiera dado ese beso de amor verdadero?**

Anna: el no sentía ni una pisca de atracción si quiera hacia mi así que aunque me hubiera besado no habría pasado nada

Kristoff: y también puede que todo el presente se hubiera desmoronado

Anna: razón

**Para todos ¿que cosa les da mas miedo?**

Guest: el fuego

Diva: estar fuera de moda

Pitch: -susurrando- que no vuelvan a creer en mi

Sammy: los televisores en jaulas

Sally: mi tio Johny

Slenderman: nada

Jeff: una casa con demasiada seguridad y una victima que sepa karate

Rapunzel: Gothel

Eugene: Max

Norte: que a los niños no les guste sus regalos

Hada: muelas con caries

Sandy: (traducción: pesadillas)

Conejo: ser pequeño

Merida: casarme sin estar enamorada

Invitados de fanfiction: que nadie lea nuestras historias

Krsitoff: hielo demasiado grueso o demasiado delgado

Anna: que Elsa se vuelva a encerrar

Jack: perder a Elsa

Elsa: perder a Anna

Jack: ¿espera que?

**¿Oye como le haces para ser tan buena escritora?**

Guest: -sonrojada- gracias, no sabia que asi me consideraban

**Bueno me despido espero que actualices pronto.**

Jeff: podríamos seguir?

Guest: bien, vamos con la entusiasta amiga de todos:

**azura grandchester potter **

**¡Hola Guest!**

Guest: holis!

**¡Al fin! No me refiero a la actualización (que me encanta), me refiero a Hipo y Mérida. Ya me preguntaba yo cuando se declararían -.- Bueno, tengo prisa así que, pregunta para todos:**

**¿Qué opinan de su participación en mi historia Rise of the Guardians: El Legado? ¿Les gusta?**

Los que participan en la historia de Azura: ñeeehh dos que tres

**Y reto a... Pitch, wuajaja, a disfrazarse de la bella durmiente y cantar Eres tú el príncipe azul con Conejo disfrazado de Felipe.** ***se va corriendo antes de que la maten***

**¡Besos de colores!**

Jack y Guest: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –frotandose las manos-

Pitch: ¿¡POR QUE A MI!? –llendose a los vestidores junto con conejo, claro en vestidores separados luego salen Conejo con su traje de Felipe y Pitch con el de Aurora-

Conejo: esto es humillante

Jack: -tratando de no reírse- ni que lo digas –grabando junto con Guest-

Pitch: -toma aire de mala gana-

Pitch:

Eres tu mi príncipe azul que yo soñé

eres tu, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor –dando vueltas de bailarina-

y al mirarme asi, el fuego encendido mi corazón –tocando su corazon y pestañeando mientras todos están a punto de vomitar y tapándose los oídos-

y mi ensoñación se hará realidad

y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal –tocando su pecho-

lara lara lara lara lara lara

y mi ensoñación se hará realidad -tocando su pecho y dando vueltas-

y te adorare –Conejo lo agarra por la "cintura"

Conejo:

como aconteció en mi sueño ideal

Eres tu el dulce ideal que yo soñé –bailando torpemente con el-

eres tu, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor

Ambos:

Al mirarte así el fuego encendió mi corazón –dando vueltas-

y mi ensoñación se hará realidad

y te adorare

como aconteció en mi sueño ideal –los dos quedan de espaldas-

Jack y Guest: -estallan en risas- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Guest: -limpiandose una lagrima- bien, sigamos con:

**MarceleeJelsa **

**Hola Guest Ahhh me encanta me divierto y relajo mucho leyendo encerio como lo heces es increíble te admiro de verdad...**

Guest: muchas gracias Marce

**Jejejeje un disculpa por lo de hacerse mimos no quería que vomitaran por causa de Jack y Elsa que estaban de cariñosos Gomena-sai (aun que fue mi culpa lo siento) **

Todos: no hay problema

**jejeje y Master COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR QUE YOO SOY JAKCUNZEL NOOOOO ERES HOMBRE MUERTO COMO TE ATREVEZ YO SOY JELSA MI USUARIO LO DICE... SOLO POR QUE GUEST TE PROTEJE NO TE ARE NADA PERO TE TENDRE EN LA MIRA O MEJOR GUEST TE RETO QUE LO golpes por mi Por favor *educadamente asiente con la cabeza y sonrie* estaría muy feliz, no, no lo mates solo golpéalo jiji te lo suplico por favor *ojos de gatito anime***

Master: -traumado-

Guest: será un placer –le da un derechazo en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo-

Master: -levantandose con la mano en la mejilla- oye… aun no creo que… dentro de ese cuerpecito… haya tanta fuerza

**Mis preguntas son **

**Jack **

**¿Si pich le roba un beso a Elsa como le matarias?**

Jack: hay… tantas maneras: degollándolo, decapitándolo, quitándole lo que le hace un hombre, electrocutarlo, congelarlo y luego empujándolo por un acantilado, etc., etc., etc.

**Guest**

**¿si te digo como hacer dudar a Hipo del amor de Merida aceptarías que te dijera o no? soy muy buena haciendo que las personas duden o incluso persuadiendo a las personas (no presumo no creo ser tan buena) **

Guest: AMO a Hipo, mas sobre mi amor por Hipo esta mi amor por el Mericcup asi que con el corazón roto y sabiendo que hago lo correcto… SIIIIIIII! –Merida la mira fulminante- ok no, era un chiste

**Para todos**

**en mi fic que yo estoy escribiendo puse que Jack esta a unos cuantos instantes de matar a Hipo ¿Qué opinan creen a Jack capaz? pero si es por que Elsa y Hipo se casan ¿creen que sea capaz de matarlos o a otras personas? lo siento es que soy una sadica sin remedio**

Elsa: sip

Guest: sip

Invitados creppypasta: no hay duda

The big six: ni hablar

Invitados fanfiction: aja

Publico: obviamente

Todos los demás: tu lo has dicho

**Para todos**

**¿Han tenido un regalo de infancia que aun conservan?**

Anna y Elsa: aun conservamos las muñecas de nosotras

Jack: nunca me dieron nada por mis travesuras

Merida: mi arco y flecha pequeños

Hipo: mi primer biberón –Guest lo mira con cara de "ternurita"-

Creppys: ¿Qué es infancia?

Sammy: aun conservo a Dolly

Guest: mi primer arma de agua la tengo aun –todas la miran como si fuera una loca- ¿Qué?

Diva: Celestina aun esta en mi estante

**Para los Guardianes **

**¿Quién fue el primer guardian?**

Guardianes: Norte

**Guest **

**¿Cómo moriste exactamente?**

Guest: pues…. Fue un poco traumatico para mi saberlo pero:

Cuando estaba viva yo tenía 2 personalidades, a veces era muy amigable, otras veces era solitaria, en fin. Un dia lluvioso iba caminando por la orilla del rio, rumbo a la casa de mi madre, esta era de madera de roble, el rio había crecido y se llevaba la casa. Al ver esto corrí y me lance al agua, uno por uno salve a los habitantes del hogar, pero yo no logre salir con vida. MIM al ver esto se apiado de mi y dividio mi alma a la mitad; la primera hermana de las gemelas water-nature: Guest, la hermana mayor que es capaz de controlar el agua. Y la segunda hermana: Diva, la hermana capaz de controlar la naturaleza. Desde entonces las hermanas viven en una casa echa por el el mismo MIM, es de arboles y agua. Se dice que estan destinadas a librar una batalla entre el fuego y la tecnologia pero eso aun no pasa.

**Anna, Elsa y Merida **

**si Elsa se casara... 1 dia después de ti y 2 días antes de Merida ¿se casarian los 3 juntas? **

Todas: sip

Merida: y si Punzie no estuviera ya casada nos casaríamos las 4 juntas

Elsa: concuerdo contigo

Anna: yo también

**Anna, Merida **

**¿Cómo serian los trajes de novio para hipo y Kristoff?**

Anna: aun no tenemos un modelo en especifico

Merida: no, aun los decidimos pero tratamos de que sean de acuerdo a su personalidad

Anna: es posible que Kriss se case con su gorra

Merida: eh Hipo con su armadura

**Hipo**

**¿Qué se siente ser el segundo mas guapo de todos? (una yo lo pienso y otra ya lo investigue y esta por debajo de Jack como por 10 o menos fans... encerio ya hice encuestas y revise otras encuestas y todo indica que Jack le gana a Hipo como por 5 fans)**

Hipo: …..

**Jack **

**¿Qué se siente ser el mas guapo de todos? Te amo JACKKKK**

Jack: es natural… ¿no me has visto? Soy irresistible

Guest: hasta Darcy es mas irresistible que tu

Jack: aja claro y habla la que esta enamorada de un chico con ojos verdes

Guest: ¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!

**Elsa reina no te enojes yo amo más algo que Jack y es el JELSAAAA ese si sobre pasa mi amor pos Jack JELSAAAA POR SIEMPRE XD (estoy bien loca)**

Elsa: estoy acostumbrada

**Eugene**

**¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de separarte de pinzie lo harias?**

Eugene: ni en un millón de años, la amo demasiado

Rapunzel: y yo te amo a ti –dandole un tierno roce de labios-

**Punzie **

**¿Qué piensas del Eugene y Elsa? y tu Jack ¿Qué oponías de eso?**

Rapunzel: no me afecta pues se que "Flynn" me ama a mi

Jack: de no ser por que es inmortal Eugene estaría muerto

**todos**

**¿creen en el verdadero amor? yo no **

Anna y Elsa: sip

Rapunzel y "Flynn": aja

Jack: un poco

Diva: por supuesto

Sammy: ñeehhh mas o menos

Creppys; tal vez ¬¬

Guest: nope

Invitados de Fanfiction: no/si/tal vez

**Bueno creo que eso es todo Ahhhh se me olvida *toma una bolsa y se la entrega a Guest son chocolates* espero que te gusten Guest y Poooorrrr fiiiiiiiss pegale tansiquiera un golpe a master siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... bueno ten tus chocolates y nos vemos adiós**

Guest: -con ojos de anime- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No habia comido un chocolate en semanas! –deborando su bolsita- ¡GRACIAS!

Sally: bien eso fue todo nos vemos a la próxima

Todos: aaawwwwwww

Sally: -tenebrosa- algún comentario?

Todos: adiós! –asustados-


	10. episodio 10

Guest: -toma aire para hablar-

Jeff: HOLA TELEVIDENTES DE PREGUNTALE A THE BIG SIX! And others

Guest: ¡Jeff! –le da un golpe en la cabeza- malo

Jeff: -le saca la lengua- serás tu

Guest: AGGGHHHHH!

Jeff: AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!

Guest: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Jeff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Master: ya párenle ¿no?

Merida: agh! En lo que estos 2 se pelean yo comienzo con el programa

**Chris **

**Bien, no suelo leer este tipo de cosas, pero supongo que tu idea está cool, **

Guest: gracias

**sin embargo algunas cosas no cuadran y de ahí nacen mis preguntas:**

**1. Brave es del siglo XVI, me imagino que Hiccup es de las eras bárbaras, Frozen y Tangled se llevan a cabo en el siglo XIX, y Rise of the Guardians es de la era moderna, ósease que en 2012 Jack Frost se hizo guardián y murió en el 1700... ¿Cómo es que todos se conocen? Teórica y literalmente las únicas relaciones posibles sería que Rapunzel, Anna y Elsa se conocieran. Los otros ni de chiste. **

Guest: eso es una pregunta interesante… bien; Los únicos que realmente se conocieron en vida son Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel e Eugene. Aunque Merida e Hipo fueran de la misma época, solo se llevan com años, pues creo que aun no saben con exactitud el tiempo en que sucedió este suceso, no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse en vida y Jack solo conoció a Elsa mientras ella subió a la montaña de ahí su "repentino" enamoramiento, el la ayudo a descongelar a su hermana, la protegió de la flecha que le lanzaron los guardias, congelo sus cadenas y fue quien le grito que no empujara al guardia, aunque Elsa no lo viera lo sentía, pero Jack no la volvió a ver hasta que yo llegue. Además todos son inmortales y por lo tanto en algún lapso de tiempo entre su muerte y la época en que comenzó el programa algunos pudieron escuchar sobre otros.

**Sí, ya se que dijiste que son inmortales, pero en ese caso:**

**2¿Cómo se volvieron todos inmortales? Te paso a los The Big Four, tienen todo para ganarse la inmortalidad, incluso encajan en las cuatro estaciones, pero ¿Y los otros? Anna y Elsa ¿Qué se supone que hacen? Y Flyn y Kristoff ¿Cómo alcanzaron la inmortalidad? Sin contar el hecho de que se las otorgaste solo para seguir ocupando su rol de parejas de Rapunzel y Anna.**

Guest: bien tienes otra pregunta interesante; Raunzel, Eugene, Anna, Elsa y Kristoff murieron en un ataque de Hans, el muy maldito unió fuerzas con el duque de Weselton por lo tanto logro acabar con los 2 reinos. A Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, Elsa y Kristoff MIM los salvo porque fueron los primeros guardianes, guardianes de las estaciones que ayudaron a madre naturaleza porque, ya que ella estaba enferma, no podía trabajar mucho, pero gracias a Pitch Black esa unión se rompió por una maldición que les borro la memoria y los dejo a la deriva.

**3.¿Como diantres murió Astrid? ¿Es cronológicamente posible? Si se hicieron novios Hiccup y ella a los 16 en HTTYD, y siguen juntos y comprometidos en HTTYD 2 ¿En que fecha ocurrió su deceso? ¿El Hiccup que manejas en este fic viene siendo el de la película original o el de su secuela? Aunque se mire por donde se mire es imposible la muerte de Astrid, o bien, en cuyo caso de muerte ella alcanzaría la inmortalidad junto a Hiccup, así como Flyn y Kristoff por sus princesas, Astrid lo lograría por ser la pareja de Hiccup ¿Me equivoco o no me equivoco? **

Guest: Astrid murió por una enfermedad llamada la plaga que acabo con muchas aldeas a la vez. Si, es cronológicamente posible. Algunos días antes de casarse Astrid comenzó a sentirse mal, tosía sangre y estaba muy débil y pálida por lo que un día antes de la boda ella murió sin aviso. EL Hipo que manejo es el de la secuela. No, Astrid no tiene ningún motivo para alcanzar la inmortalidad, no encaja en ningún trabajo, ya te explique que esos dos la alcanzaron por su futuro trabajo pero Astrid no podría encajar en ningún espacio según MIM por lo tanto su alma reencarno

Hipo: ¿¡QUE!?

Guest: como lo escuchas

Hipo: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Guest: porque sabía que irías a buscarla Hipo, pero no puedes estar con ella, no quería causarte dolor, pero MIM prohíbo hasta a Jack tener algún tipo de relaciones con mortales

Hipo: -Golpea un banco con lagrimas en los ojos y se sienta- ¡esto apesta!

Merida: -acaricia su espalda- tranquilo

Hipo: -abraza a Merida y llora en su pecho-

**4. ¿Era realmente necesario asesinar a Astrid solo porque te gusta Mérida y Hiccup? En el caso que respondas afirmativamente, tengo mis dudas respecto a la posibilidad de ellos dos como pareja ¿En que línea del tiempo se ubicaría esa posibilidad? Si Mérida tiene 16 , la versión de 16 de Hipo está enamorado de Astrid, y la ultima versión de Hiccup tiene 21 y esta comprometido ¿Es posible la pareja aún en el mundo de los crossovers? **

Guest: pues uno; no, no era necesario, solo ocurrió. Dos; La pareja está ubicada en la época moderna donde inmortalmente se conocen cuando una loca los mete en sacos y los trae a un set para tenerlos de invitados en un programa de preguntas. Esa loca soy yo y tres; en el mundo de los crossovers, ya antes me lo han dicho, todo es posible

**5. Medidas y proporciones de las princesas Disney. Anna, Elsa y Rapunzel tienen exactamente la misma masa muscular, solo que Elsa es más alta; Anna es más pequeña que Mérida, pero Mérida no es gorda, es más caderona y desarrollada, pero en su torso y piernas es perfectamente similar a las otras princesas disney.**

**Vendría quedando así: Anna la más pequeña y flaca, seguida de Rapunzel, Elsa es la más alta y Mérida la más desarrollada. Así que no es posible que sea Elsa la princesa con más tetas, y al mismo tiempo la más flaca de todas. Si Anna es más delgada y pequeña que Elsa, pero Rapunzel y ella miden lo mismo ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No debería ser Mérida la más tetona? ¿Y Anna la más flaca? **

Guest: Uno; te equivocas, si te das cuenta la apariencia física de Elsa cambia conforme usa su vestuario, Cuando usa el vestido de la coronación tiene poco busto y una cinturita, cuando usa el de hielo tiene mucho busto y un poco menos de cintura, por lo tanto decidi usar lo mejor de los dos vestidos. Eh leído que Anna fue inspirada en Rapunzel, asi que uni las imágenes en una misma posición y tienen exactamente las mismas proporciones. Merida no es que sea gorda pero tiene mas cuerpo que todas asi que a cualquiera que lo use le va a quedar un poco flojo pero las chicas son exageradas

Chicas: ¡OYE!

Guest: y dos; Elsa y Merida son las que tienen mas busto y, ya que Anna y Punzie tienen las mismas proporciones, Elsa es más alta y con la estatura el cuerpo se estira. No, ni Anna ni Punzie son mas delgadas por su baja estatura, es Elsa por ser la mas alta además de que al unirlas a todas eh ir descartando de la mas llenita a la mas delgada, Elsa por su cintura queda como la mas delgada

**4. Jack Frost y Elsa... bueno n.n, no quería tocar el tema de esos dos por tu nombre de usuario, pero tengo que hacerlo por tan cruel discordancia: Ok, si Jack Frost tiene 14 y Elsa 21 ¿Es acaso pedófila la reina de las nieves?(Jack si tiene 14, lo dice William Joyce :p) (Elsa tiene 21 ya que tiene la misma edad que Rapunzel el día de su boda cuando mueren sus padres, ósease 18 y tres años después pues 21. Lógico) La verdad ¿Si Jack Frost ha sido un chiquillo despreocupado e irresponsable por más de 300 años como de un día para otro piensa en casarse y esas cosas? ¿Es que no es espeluznante tener a un novi exactamente igual a ti en rasgos físicos? Si ya hay un espíritu del invierno, pero Elsa se volvió inmortal y maneja el hielo y esas cosas ¿Qué clase de espíritu es? ¿Acaso usurpó el cargo de Jack? ¿Qué pasó con Hans? Y discúlpame pero ¿Qué Elsa no es lesbi? **

Guest: Uno; no, no lo es solo que para mi Jack tiene 18 y Elsa 21 ademas como dice Josenid: "El amor es un sentimiento que no sabe de tiempo ni edad, una vez que llega a tu corazón allí para siempre se queda". Dos; El amor te cambia, cuando te enamores lo sabras. Tres; No, no lo es, es lindo. Cuatro; de hecho la original guardiana era Elsa por su responsabilidad pero después de lo que ya te conté ahora ella ayuda a Jack. Cinco; Usurpo el trono y al morir dejo el legado a sus hijos. Seis;…

Elsa: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!? NO LO SOY ¡PERDERA LA CABEZA!

Sammy: ya, ya, no imites a la reina roja

**6. Si Elsa es la reina de Arendelle, y murió joven, y su sucesora, Anna de Arendelle, también murió joven ¿Quién se quedó a cargo del reino?**

Guest: Fue Hans el responsable de sus muertes y usurpador del trono de Arrendelle

**Mérida Dumbroch es la futura reina de Dumbroch, y murió joven y sin casarse ¿Quién de los trillizos Hamish, Hubert o Harrys heredara el trono?**

Guest: el reino se repartio entre los tres demonios

**8. Si Rapunzel Corona Fitzherbert y Eugene Fitzherbert eran los siguientes reyes, pero ambos murieron sin herederos ¿Quién gobernara Corona?**

Guest: también Hans ya que acabando con los dos reinos los unió y se quedó siendo rey de ambos

Sally: lindooooo

Guest: siempre eh querido hacer esto MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en caso de que se lo pregunten una amiga me lo mando por e-mail:

**Sofia:**

**Hay Guest eres una genio con los fics! Eh aquí mi reto:**

**Reto a Jack a cantar amor prohibido de Josenid pero adaptada para que se la cantes a Elsa**

**¡BYE!**

Jack: no problem –se levanta-

El amor es un sentimiento

Que no sabe de tiempo ni edad –negando con el dedo-

una vez que llega a tu corazón ahí para siempre

se queda

Me dicen que no me convienes que eres mayor

para mi –señalandose-

Es que no entienden que me quieres así como

te quiero a ti –señalando a Elsa-

Por que tengo que ser menor

enamorarme de alguien mayor difícil de entender al –encogiendo los hombros-

corazón va mucho mas allá de la razón

Es muy difícil ser menor

Y enamorarme de alguien mayor difícil de entender

al corazón va mucho mas allá

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, por primera vez te vi. –tocandose la cien y luego levantando a Elsa de un tiron y apegandola a el-

Dijiste Hola y con una sonrisa

respondí nunca mas pude olvidar tu manera –escondiendo un mecho dentro de su oreja-

de mirar y ahí fue cuando supe que me iba a enamorar de ti

y aunque se que nadie este de acuerdo

QUE PUEDO HACER SI ASÍ TE QUIERO YO

Un poco mayor y aun asi perfecta tu tienes la medida

de mi corazón

Por que tengo que ser menor

enamorarme de alguien mayor difícil de entender al

corazón va mucho mas alla de la razón

Es muy difícil ser menor

Y enamorarme de alguien mayor difícil de entender

al corazón va mucho mas allá

Y aquí estoy pensando en ti oh my girl! Tu cariño me sigue

donde quiera que voy aunque tu tienes 21 y yo tenga 18

tu amor me complementa y sin ti ya nada soy, no quieren que

te quiera no comprenden nuestro amor

Dicen que no esta bien que me enamore de una mayor

La edad es una joya no afecta su valor Yo se que tu

me quieres aunque yo sea menor

Por que tengo que ser menor

enamorarme de alguien mayor difícil de entender al

corazón va mucho mas aya de la razón

Es muy difícil ser menor

Y enamorarme de alguien mayor difícil de entender

al corazón va mucho más allá

**Anonimomaximus **

**Me gusta mucho tu fic, **

**me gustaría retar a Anna y a elsa cantar "life's too short" de ellas mismas (esta canción es una **

Jack: a cantar señoritas –las dos se lavantan y se situan en la tarima-

Anna: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start

But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart -tocando su corazon-

Elsa: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me

You have no idea how great it feels to be free –dando una vuelta-

Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Elsa: And forget who's wrong

ambas: Okay!

Elsa: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court –señalando todo el set-

ambas: Cause life's too short

Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know –tomando del brazo a elsa-

ambas: Life's too short

Elsa: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow –dando una vuelta-

Anna: Wohohooo

ambas: I never understood, but now I do

Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you –señalandose-

Anna: So you'll come back, then. –sonriendo-

Elsa: Back? -confundida-

Anna: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out? –buscando en su bolsa-

Elsa: Oh. –sorprendida-

Anna: Sooo... –sacando unos guantes-

Elsa: I don't believe you! –enojada-

Anna: What?! I just assumed that you would have to... –acercando sus guantes-

Elsa: That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?! –enojada caminando-

Anna: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

Elsa: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage –voltendose a verla enojada-

Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place –empujandola a la orilla de la tarima

And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! –poniendose delante de ella-

Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! –señalando al publico-

Bye-bye! –diciendo adiós con su mano derecha y caminando unos pasos lejos de Anna-

Anna: Wait! –siguiendola-

Elsa: Cause life's too short –creando una puerta de hielo-

Anna: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face! –señalando a puerta con los brazos enroscados-

You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place

Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is –siguiendo a Elsa quien camina a la orilla de la tarima-

Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you! –mientras esta volteada Elsa se sorprende-

Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care

You're a fool who married a stranger! –volteando a verla enojada-

Anna: That is so unfair –enojada igualmente-

ambas: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! –enroscando sus brazos de espaldas-

HAH! Life's too short!

Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me –señalándose-

Elsa: La la lalala laaaa –tapandose los oídos-

ambas: Life's too short! –Anna se da vuelta-

Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see –poniendo sus manos en su cintura-

Anna: You don't know –volteando a ver a Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos-

Elsa: You have no idea –negando con la cabeza-

ambas: What I've been through –Elsa se da la vuelta y camina a otra parte dejando caer los brazos en señal de "olvídalo" y Anna la sigue-

Because of you

Life's too short to waste another minute

Life's too short to even have you in it

Life's too short –Elsa la empuja al suelo por accidente y luego se cubre la boca-

Anna: I've been so wrong about you –levantandose dolorida-

Elsa: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Anna: Maybe you are the prophecy! –señalando a Elsa-

Elsa: I am NOT the prophecy! –dejando caer sus brazos en señal de frustración-

Anna y Elsa: -estallan en risas y luego se van a sentar- somos geniales actrices

**Alboranista05 **

**Hipo te reto a que cantes solamente tu de Pablo Alboran y que se la dediques a quien todos sabemos y lo tienes que hacer**

Hipo: va dedicada a Merida –le besa la mano y ella sonríe-

Regálame tu risa,

enséñame a soñar -tocando su cien-

con solo una caricia

me pierdo en este mar. –señalando todo el set-

Regálame tu estrella,

la que ilumina esta noche,

llena de paz y de armonía,

y te entregaré mi vida

Haces que mi cielo –señalandose-

vuelva a tener ese azul,

pintas de colores

mis mañanas solo tú –señalando a Mer-

navego entre las olas de tu voz

y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz –señalandola otra vez-

tú, y tú, y tú..

Enseña tus heridas y así la curará

que sepa el mundo entero –señalando todo el set-

que tu voz guarda un secreto

no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento

se mueren de celos

tus ojos son destellos

tu garganta es un misterio –señalando su garganta. Tomando la mano de Mer e invitándola a levantarse-

Haces que mi cielo

vuelva a tener ese azul, -señalando el techo-

pintas de colores

mis mañanas solo tú

navego entre las olas de tu voz –tocando la mejilla de ella-

y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz –atrayéndola a el-

tú, y tú, y tú..

y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz

tú, y tú, y tú...

No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento –separandola de el y dándole una vuelta-

se mueren de celos

tus ojos son destellos –volviendo a enroscar y abrazándola por detrás-

tu garganta es un misterio

Haces que mi cielo –cerrando los ojos cerca de su oído-

vuelva a tener ese azul,

pintas de colores

mis mañanas solo tú

navego entre las olas de tu voz

y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz –besando su mejilla

y tú, y tú, y tú..

y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz –dandole vuelta para quedar de frente-

y tú, y tú, y tú.. -besandola

**Krish2014 **

**¡holaaaaaa! Saludos a todooooos!**

**¡Hipo! Te reto ha decirle a Jack "Te amo" y a ti Jack responderle "yo tambien" si no lo hacen el castigo entonces es cumplir el reto de ponerse la ropa de bailarinas de valet XD**

Hipo: -cruzando los dedos desinteresados y mirando a otra parte- te amo

Jack: -mirando a otra parte desinteresado también- yo tambien

**pregunta para Pitch: ¿que se siente ser ridiculizado por todos los retooooos? Hoy no sere mala contigo, me das lastima :( asi q tan solo te reto a decirme ¿elsa, Merida y Rapunzel te parecen lindas? ¡Y a ustedes chicos los reto a no hacerle nada sea lo q sea q conteste! si le hacen algo ire yo misma y los matare ja ja ja! (rayos cayendo detras de ella mientras alas de color negro salen de su espalda, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y de la tierra salen llamas)**

Pitch: por supuesto pero Elsa es la mas hermosa y sexy

Jack: -siendo detenido por todos para que no mate a Pitch-

**Merida: ¿El hijo q podrian tener con Hipo te parece q sera pelirrojo como tu y teniendo los ojos de hipo o al reves?**

Merida: -con un tic en el ojo recordando cada travesura que le jugaron sus hermanos- ¿hi-hijo?

Hipo: según yo serian gemelos, una niña pelirroja con ojos verdes y un moreno con ojos azules

**Elsa: ¿prefieres mas Anna q a Jack sierto? ¡dime q si!**

Elsa: obviamente

Jack: ¡OYE!

**bunny: eres lo mas lindooooo y guapo y sexy del mundooooo! eres mejor q JacK... una pregunta ¿Me darias chocolate?**

Bunny: gracias y si

**Saludos y besos en la mejilla a todoooos! espero verlos pronto!**

**una preguntita ¿ya habia comentado aqui? Tal vez soy nueva O.O**

**Saludos!**

Todos: sip lo eres

Guest: sigamos con:

**cheer **

**hola,soy nueva aqui :3(?) (no soy buena para presentaciones,lo se u.u)**

**aqui mis preguntas:**

**para jack:¿que harías si hans intentara robarte a elsa?**

Jack: torturarlo con la ayuda de Guest

**para elsa:¿que prefieres:una montaña de chocolate para ti solita o a jack? (solo puedes escoger uno eh,no se vale decir los dos o ninguno)**

Elsa: eh… eh… la montaña

Anna: ¿razon?

Elsa: ella nunca me va a abandonar

Guest: ¿ni cuando vayas al baño?

Elsa: … ¬¬

**para anna:¿cual es tu animal favorito?**

Anna: perritos

**para kristoff y eugene:¿como se llevan ustedes dos?**

Ambos: bien

**y reto a hipo besar a merida en los labios,eso es todo,bye!**

Hipo: eso no es un reto –con una mano la toma de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca y ella enrosca sus brazos en su cuello-

Pitch: ya, ya mucho drama

**Mizzy Frost chapter **

**Hola amigos! Personajes, OCs y Fans de este lindo fic! Tengo unas preguntas que me interesan mucho en lo personal, y bueno...por favor no me odien, solo son cosas que a mi me gustan y de verdad me importan, solo es una opinión (Advertencia: creo puedo sonar un poco dura, pero no lo soy, de verdad)**

**Hipo: ¿Qué le paso a Astrid? ¿Cómo demonios murió? ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan a la ligera y andar de besucón? ¿Es que si se muriera Chimuelo lo reemplazarías por cualquier otro dragón mega diferente sin tan siquiera un poquito de remordimiento? ¿Y así a la brava y tan rápido? Porque creo que cambiar a Astrid por Mérida es lo mismo que reemplazar a Chimuelo con un pesadilla monstruosa.**

Hipo:… Me parece que un chico debe seguir adelante con su vida y dejar atrás el dolor. Eso fue lo que hice con Merida –tomando la mano de Mer

**Reto: No hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti pero bueno: quiero que uses estoperoles, una sudadera de Nirvana, botas militares, pantalones negros y te tiñas el cabello totalmente negro. ¡Eso, que lindo!**

Hipo: -se levanta- ¿Quién me peina?

Mixer: ¡YO SOY BUENA! –lo lleva a un cuarto y regresa todo emo-

Guest: me gustaba mas el Hipo adorable pero bueno

**Mérida: Eres mi favorita sobre todas las princesas y otras cursis de este fic, pero ¿Es enserio, eres así de cursi en el fondo? **

Merida: como Guest siempre dice; No. Me obligan

**¿Cómo es posible que ahora formes parte del sequito de las enamoraditas? **

Merida: esa pregunta me dice que nunca te has enamorado

**¿Qué le paso a la Mérida cool y a tu personalidad? ¡Deberías estar vomitando por la melosidad! **

Merida: ¡Y LO HAGO! Pero solo por la de los otros

**¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en casarte con las otras tres lunáticas y en que traje llevara Hipo? No, me retracto ¿¡Como puedes pensar en casarte?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! No pareces la misma Mérida **

Merida: ¡NO LO HAGO TODO EL TIEMPO! Fue un reto que me puso a pensar ¿nunca te ha pasado? Además… no me casare ahora. Tal vez en uno años

Hipo: ¿¡TANTOS!?

Merida: sip, quiero disfrutar mi juventud

**¿Exactamente que ves en Hipo? Es lindo y todo pero... ¿No que te gustaban más los musculosos o de personalidad fuerte? Por lo menos eso parece en Brave... bueno, me callo; total es tu vida, y puede y que me dispares con tu arco por mis comentarios... aunque lo dudo viendo como eres ahora. **

Merida: su corazon, sus ojos, su valentía y su pasión por defender lo que quiere

**Ultima pregunta ¿Qué opinas de la pareja tuya y de Jack Frost? Es que es mi favorita. Besos psicológicos pelirroja! **

Merida: ¿¡Frost y yo!? JA ni en fotografía –medio asqueda-

**Reto para Mérida 1: Alísate el pelo, maquíllate los ojos como gótica, ponte una playera negra de Pink Floyd, estoperoles en los pantalones y píntate los labios muy rojos . ¡Eso, perfecta!**

Merida: ¡Mixer! –las dos se van al mismo cuarto solo que esta vez un cepillo roto sale volando por la ventana y se escuchan los gritos histéricos de Mixer y los de dolor de Merida

"algunos gritos de dolor y jaloneos mas tarde"

Merida: -sale como dicta el reto y se siena enojada en el sillón extrañando sus rizos caracterizticos

**Reto 2: Quiero que beses a Jack en los labios ¡No importa si no quieres o tienes novio o el tiene novia! Es mi reto y pleeaaase no lo manden a volar como a todos los otros que no son ni Jelsa ni Mericcup please.**

Merida: -aguanta vomitar- lo… hare pero antes encierren a Guest y a Elsa –todos las voltean a ver y parecen animes enojados (con las manos de vola unas rayas debajo de sus ojos las cejas fruncidas en forma de rayo etc.)-

Kristoff: me toca llevar a Elsa –la carga fácilmente y la mete en una jaula-

Master: ¡no es justo me toco la mas difícil! –toma a Guest y la carga en el hombro y esta lo patea seguidas veces y la mete a una jaula- Listo, si me disculpan iré a ponerme hielo

Merida: bien aquí voy –se acerca a Jack, para la trompa asqueada por completo y lo besa durante 2 segundos- ¡ASCOOOOOOO! –vomita en una cubeta- ire a lavarme la boca ¡CON UN CEPILLO DE ALAMBRE! –se va del set-

Jack: -se limpia la boca y escupe- ASCO yo tambien voy a lavarme

**Rapunzel: Eres un rayo de sol, pero en este fic te falta mucho protagonismo y no entiendo ¡Eres adorable, Blondie! Mis preguntas: ¿Extrañas a Gothel aunque sea un poco? **

Rapunzel: ¡gracias! No hablo porque soy tímida y… ¡NUNCA ME DEJAN HABLAR!

Todos: no empieces

Rapunzel: tal vez… la extrañe… solo un poco

**Yo se que es malvada y todo pero, digo, fue tu madre durante dieciocho años, nada como eso se supera así como así **

Rapunzel: no es mi madre, nunca me amo, no me conoce, para ella solo soy una crema rejuvenecedora que podía usar cuando se le viniera en gana

**¿No te pesaba la cabeza con tanto cabello? **

Rapunzel: sip, demasiado

**Personalmente amo tu corte pixie ¿Cómo demonios podías lavarte y peinarte el cabello todos los días? **

Rapunzel: sinceramente no lo se

**¿Pascal es súper inteligente? **

Rapunzel: supongo

**¿Porque lo llamaste Pascal? **

Rapunzel: porque… porque… fue por un científico llamado Pascal

**¿Fue por el científico? ¿De verdad que te aburrías allí, cierto? ¿Cómo fue que no enloqueciste? jaja.**

Rapunzel: jeje a veces ni yo se

**Un reto para ti Blodie y Para Flyn: Quiero que Rapunzel se tiña el pelo de rosa claro, se ponga mucho delineador negro, pintalabios rosa fucsia, una playera de Kiss, estoperoles y pulseras con picos. Y que Flyn se despeine, se deje crecer la barba, se tatué (no importa si es temporalmente) y se coloque una sedadera de los Guns n roses. ¡Perfectos! Los amo así.**

Rapunzel: Guest ¿tienes gel de crecimiento capilar?

Guest: me lo presto Phineas –se lo lanza- ¡MIXER!

Mixer: ya voy –se los lleva al cuarto y 5 minutos después salen como dice el reto- perfectos… en lo que sea que vea ella de perfecto en esto –se sienta-

**Jack Frost: Mmm ¿De verdad eres tan cursi? La verdad no lo parecías, amigo mío. **

Jack: -irritado- si no quieren verme cursi no dejen esos retos, si les soy sincero Elsa me soplo las palabras

Elsa: HEY

**Tu lindura natural disminuye con todas esas actitudes afeminadas, "corazoncito". En fin, aquí va: ¿Y Jamie? **

Jack: ¿en su casa?

**¿Qué paso con los deberes de ser un guardián de la niñez? **

Jack: en lo que no estoy aquí los realizo

**¿de verdad eres taaan meloso? **

Jack: nope, fue un RETO

**¿Qué paso con lo de ser divertido y sin responsabilidades? **

Jack: sigue aquí, asi enamore a Els

Elsa: -lo empuja de su asiento- muerete

Jack: -se levanta- lo estoy

**¿En verdad tu sueño en la vida es ser padre de tres y tener una vida domestica con Elsa? **

Jack: ¿dije 3? Bueno eso no pasara hasta que Elsa deje de tenerle miedo a la palabra "matrimonio" y para eso falta un bueeeeeeeeen rato

**¿Qué hay de la vida libre de responsabilidades inmortal , diversión y jugar entre la nieve con los niños? ¿Qué ya se te olvidó? **

Jack: ¿QUE? Ni hablar, es solo que a veces hay que sentar cabeza ¿no crees?

**Una pensaría que le huirías al compromiso en lugar de casi casi mostrarte desesperado por un matrimonio con la reina de las nieves. **

Jack: jaja, cuando uno esta enamorado esta loco

Elsa: -sarcastica- que romantico

**¿Has considerado solo ser el príncipe del invierno? **

Jack: "Jack Frost el príncipe del invierno", "Jack Frost el REY del invierno" me gusta mas la segunda

**¿Y terminar con Elsa o por lo menos no ser tan cursi con ella? **

Jack: dejar de ser cursi no problema, termnar con ella NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!

**Te prefiero soltero, perdón. Ultima pregunta: ¿Tu que opinas del Jarida? Tu sabes, tu y Mérida, no se porque me encanta. Un beso en los labios sexi copito de nieve!**

Jack: Merida da asco parece hombre

Merida: OYE!

Rapunzel: ¿a que hora llegaste?

Merida: hace un rato

Elsa: que te dijo Mizzy?

Jack: nada

**Reto Jack 1: Mmm, quiero que... ¡Que te pongas delineador! Aretes, botas militares, una sudadera de los Beatles, cabello negro y... estoperoles en los pantalones negros. ¡Que sexi!**

Jack: ¿aretes? No duelen?

Guest: -sonrisa diabólica- no, para nada yo te los pongo ¡MIXER!

Mixer: -cara de anime llorando- no quiero –Guest la jala. Luego se oye un grito ensordecedor por culpa de Guest que le puso el arete. Luego salen con Jack todo… Dark-

**Reto 2: Que me perdonen tu, Elsa, la autora y todos los jelsanaticos, pero... ¡Quiero que beses a Mérida! (aún vestidos de rockeros) Oh vamos ¡Por favor! lo pido en buena onda y casi de rodillas, les prometo que nunca jamás les volveré a pedir algo así.**

**Si aceptan, y espero que lo hagan porque soy una persona con mucha fe y esperanza, solo quiero que dure por lo menos quince segundos, y se abran mas o menos las bocas.**

**Pleaase consideremne. Chao un beso psicólogico a todos muaaaa!**

Merida y Jack: -se miran con asco- ¡NO LO HAREMOS DE NUEVO!

Flynn: ni modo ¡ENCIERREN A LAS FIERAS! –encierran a Guest y a Elsa-

Jack: sin abrir la boca! Oh si no no

Kristoff: estoy de acuerdo

Jack: -la mira con asco. Se acerca y la besa con mas asco todavía. Luego de 15 segundos se separan-

Merida: NO VUELVAN A HACERME ESO –sueltan a Guest y a Elsa-

Guest: vamos con:

**CrazyFangirl **

**¡Perdón por no comentar el capítulo anterior! Es que la escuela me estuvo matando dejándome tares y tareas y argh D: **

**Pero bueno,al fin ya tengo tiempo,así que...**

**¡OMG! ¡Los creppys en este fic! ¡Debo estar soñando! *O* **

**Así que ejem,bueno,aquí van mis preguntas algo random(?:**

**Jeff:¿Qué se siente que haya chicas que en vez de temerte sueñen con casarse contigo? xD**

Jeff: en serio? no lo sabia, tal vez necesiten una vi…

Guest: ¡DARDOS TRANQUILIZANTES! –le pasan un rifle con balas de un liquido verde que dicen bueno y le dispara en la nuca-

Jeff: auch!

**¿Y sabes que Liu esta vivo? *Inserte música dramática aquí(?***

Jeff: ….

**Sally:Tu creppy fue el primero con el que lloré,debió ser duro todo lo que pasaste por culpa de tu malvado tío TT_TT Así que ten,te regalo un peluche :3 *Se lo da* ¿Y con cuál de los creppys aparte de Slenderman te llevas mejor?**

Sally: gracias, no volveré a jugar ese juego- medio triste y Guest y las chicas la abrazan- ¡ME ASFIXIO! –se separan de ella- me llevo muy bien con Jeff

**Slenderman:¿Qué se siente no tener cara?(? ¿Y que harías si te encontrarás a Jeff bailando borracho la canción de Nyan cat?(? (Si ni sabes que es eso búscala en Internet)**

Slender: 1: es genial, nadie te reconoce en la calle 2: lo golpearía con la botella retornable de Mixer

Mixer: la segunda arma mas letal

Jeff: ¿Cuál el la primera?

Mixer: el sarten de Rapunzel

**Elsa:No te enojes conmigo por lo que dije anteriormente,en realidad cuando dije que amaba a Jack no tanto así de amor amor si no de asdfghjkl,es complicado(? pero bueno,se que él es solo tuyo y soy una gran fan del Jelsa TT_TT Ten,te doy un peluche de Olaf como prueba de amistad(? *Se lo da* Y bueno,¿que harías si vieras a miles de fangirls persiguiendo a Jack?(? xDD ¿Y cuál es tu canción favorita? (No se vale la tuya e_e xD) **

Elsa: gracias. Las congelaría y heart attack de Demi Lovato

**Jack:Jojojo,si creíste que el HiJack era raro...Pues quiero contarte que...¡HAY GENTE QUE TE SHIPPEA CON PITCH! ¡Sí! ¡Ese mismo Pitch Black! xDDD ¿Qué opinas al respecto? Pitch también puede dar su opinión xDDDD**

Ambos: ASQUEROSO!

**¿Y cuál sería tu plan perfecto para llevar a una cita a Elsa? :3**

Jack: montañas del norte y tacos

Elsa: nada dice "te amo" mejor que unos tacos –notese su sarcasmo-

**Eugene:Ya que después de que Gother te apuñalara estuviste a punto de morir pero te salvaste si no fuera por las lágrimas de Punzie...¿Qué se estar en un momento cercano a la muerte? ¿Vistes la luz o algo así?(?**

Eugene: es horrible

**Jack y Elsa (Sí,de nuevo ellos dos xD):¿Han visto videos editados por fans de ustedes dos? Sí es así,¿Cuáles son sus favoritos** **o los que más les han gustado hasta ahora? **

Jack y Elsa: si y Winter love y a thousand years jelsa

**¿Y que opinan de los fans que solo critican su realción solo por los POQUITOS años que se llevan?,yo la verdad no los soporto ._.**

Jack: los odio amor es amor

Elsa: el amor no respeta edades

**Anna:¿Que opinas de las personas que piensan que debiste haberte quedado con Hans? (Para mí que están un poco locos...sin ofender a los que están de acuerdo con eso) **

Anna: NUNCA me quedaría con Hans… es un doble cara, mentiroso, actor, estúpido, rata de dos patas, culebra sizañosa, maldita sabandija te odio y te desprecio –comenzando a cantar con Kristoff y Eugene haciéndolas de mariachis- Ya mucho –todos se sientan-

**Guest:¿Sabes Inglés? **

Guest: of course

**¿Cuál es tu serie favorita? **

Guest: tengo muchas; Mad, Jessie, a todo ritmo, CSI, Bob Esponja, hora de aventura, once upon a time, etc., etc.

**¿Tu eres la "amigable" o la "solitaria"? **

Guest: la solitaria

Diva: yo la amigable

**Y bueno,preguntaría más,pero no me da algo de flojera ponerlos(? xD**

**Así que dejaría un pequeño reto...y es para Pitch,MUAJAJAJAJAJ**

**¡Te reto a disfrazarte de Twilight Sparkle y cantar la canción del opening de My Little Pony:La magia de la amistad! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,y tomen Jack y Guest,*Les da cámaras nuevas* Para que graben cada segundo de este momento xD**

Guest y Jack: excelente –mirando sus cámaras nuevas, se miran entre si malévolamente, casi tanto como cuando, para aprobar, el maestro te deja de terea escuchar por 17 horas a Justin bieber- ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Pitch: odio mi vida –poniendose su traje de Twilight-

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Aahh ahh ahhh…

(My Little Pony)

Me preguntaba qué era la amistad

(My Little Pony)

Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar

Aventuras

Diversión

Es fuerte y fiel

De gran corazón

Ser amable

Es la solución

La magia lo hace aún mejor

Por que son My Little Pony y

Por siempre habrá una gran amistad.

Todos: -aguantándose la risa y otros casi vomitando por lo horrible en que canta Pitch-

**¡Eso es todo! :3**

Guest: gracias y ahora vamos con:

**azura grandchester potter **

**¡Hola Guest!**

Guest: hola!

**Qué bueno que hayas subido :D Ok, haré un comentario largo ahora sí :3**

**Pregunta para Jack y Elsa: ¿Con cuales Guardianes llevan mejor y peor relación :3?**

Elsa: bueno… me llevo muy bien con Meme y con Norte cre que me llevaría mejor con Norte, pero la peor relación… seria Tooth

Diva: ¿Por?

Elsa: trato de conquistar a Jack –Tooth le saca la lengua y Jack las separa-

Jack. Es más que obvio que me llevo mal con Bunny y me llevo mejor con Meme

**Pregunta para Kristoff: ¿Por qué odiabas a los humanos?**

Kristoff: -encoje los hombros-

Merida: ¿eso es un sí o un no?

Kristoff: -vuelve a encoger los hombros-

Rapunzel: o un quién sabe

**Pregunta para Hipo y Mérida: ¿Sabían que hay una pareja en la que ponen juntos a Hipo y Chimuelo? (yo la shippeo XD).**

Merida: ¬¬ si, Toothcupp… no puedo creer que una mascota me gane

Hipo: tranquila –la abraza por los hombros-

Merida: ¬¬

**Pregunta para los Guardianes: ¿Cómo conocieron a Jack?**

Norte: la cabeza de la lista negra

Meme: (traducción: congelaba mi arena)

Bunny: verano del 68

Tooth: cuando lo trajeron en una bolsa

**Ahora un reto um... Ya sé... Reto a Elsa y a Jack a cantar Can you feel the love tonight? :3 como ven ese no es un reto vergonzoso, a ellos dos no les haré ningún reto vergonzoso porque los quiero :3 A los otros sí muajajajaja.**

Jack y Elsa: -se levantan y se sientan en dos sillas con micrófonos aéreos-

coro:  
Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings -Jack y Elsa se miran entre si-  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things

Jack:  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see -toca la mejilla de ella-  
The truth about my past, impossible  
She'd turn away from me

Nala:  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is? -toca su pecho-  
The king I see inside?

Coro:  
Can you feel the love tonight? -encojen los hombros-  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Jack & Elsa:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Elsa:  
And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do -señalandose y sonriendo-

Simba:  
It's enough for this restless wanderer

Jack y Elsa:  
Just to be with you -Elsa toca el corazon de Jack y Jack el de Elsa, luego se abrazan sonriendo-

**¡Besos de colores!**

**azura.**

Guest: muchas gracias Azura y vamos con

**Nastinka**

**Perdón es difícil subir un comentario desde el cel. Continuó Slenderman cual es tu verdadera historia y cual fue tu primer asesinato y a quien mataste. **

Slenderman: me da flojera contarla asi que es la que dice experimento 84-B e wikicreppypasta y mi primera victima fue una pobre Plizia

**Bien para tooooooodos cual es su golosina favorita? **

Guest, Diva, Elsa, Anna y Bonne (si les soy sincera me olvide de que estaba ahí xD): CHOCOLATE!

Jack y Norte: galletas

Los de fanfiction: todos/ no me gustan los dulces/ no me decido aun

Tooth: dientes de azúcar

Sammy: paletas de sangre

Creppys: no comemos dulces

Los demás: todos/ no me gustan los dulces/ no me decido aun

**Hola a todos. ! aaaaaaaaaaaa al fin están aquí, mis asesinos seriales favoritos. Bueno es qué tenía tres amigos obsesionados con ustedes (en buen sentido) y tooooooodos los recreos me ponían vídeos suyos y todo eso. Me ayudó claro pues ya soy media sádica y eso es genial. Muchiiiiiisimas gracias Guest te envío 100 cajas repletas de chocolate de tooooooodos los tipos.**

Guest: ¡GRACIAS! –recibiendo los chocolates mientras los de producción se los llevaban en carritos- ¿Quién se rie ahora Azura? ¡JA!

**Pregunta para Sally ¿ Me podrías contar tu historia? No me vayas a matar pero a mis amigos se les olvido contarme sobre ti y por más qué busco tu historia no la encuentro. Y ellos decían qué no había mujeres asesinas seriales y jajaja estas tu genial! **

Sally: -empieza a llorar-

Guest: -la abraza- es un poco traumático para ella pero puedes encontrarla en "Sally juega conmigo" en wikiCreppypasta

**Pregunta para Jeff cual es tu verdadera historia en Internet hay tantas versiones. Y quisiera saber la verdadera. Y cuando fue tu primer asesinato. Según entiendo mataste a tu familia o estoy equivocada? **

Jeff: esta en wikiCreppypasta, asesine a mis padres primero

**Nos vemos a la otra gracias. Bye.**

Guest: bien GRACIAS DEPARTE DE TODOS y vamos con… mi amiga Maru:

**MariaKmLey**

**Quiero participar en el fic... si saben a que me refiero, no solo hacer preguntas pliiis! por cierto, no pude evitar enojarme un poco al saber que nadie conoce a Lindsey Stirling, quien es una de las mejores violinistas del mundo! ok ya me calme...**

Guest: claro, solo mándame tus datos por PM y el próximo capitulo estaras con nosotros ;)

**Bien una pregunta para Hiccup, (¡lo siento no puedo escribir Hipo POR DIOS!) emmm, lo siento pero necesito saber esto... ¿no te sientes un poco amenazado ya que Toothless es el nuevo dragón alfa y puede haber oportunidades de guerra, con tal de que muchos quieran tenerlo en sus manos? **

Hipo: …. nah

**Pregunta para Conejo, no te da vergüenza que muchos crean que eres un conejito tierno, en lugar de ser como... ehem un canguro de casi dos metros de alto?... lo siento lo del canguro no me pude resistir... todo es culpa de Jack!**

Conejo: pues…. Si, un poco –le da un zape a Jack- me siento mucho mejor

**Pregunta para Punzie... ¿qué sentiste al ver a una mujer que es tu verdadera madre pero que jamás la habías visto en tu vida? y también... ¿además de ver las luces en persona, no tenías otro sueño en particular?**

Punzie: pues… sentí que poco a poco un vacio en mi se llenaba y respecto a la otra es Flynn –lo mira tiernamente-

Flynn: -la abraza por los hombros y besa su cabeza-

**Pregunta para Anna, ¿no pensaste que el golpe que se dio Kristoff cuando fueron capturados por Marshmallow, haiga hecho sentir lo que ahora el siente por ti? tal vez con otro golpe regrese a la normalidad... solo digo, yo que tu cuidaba muy bien a Kristoff **

Krsitoff: ¬¬

Anna: pues… sip, mejor lo cuidare de todo

**Reto para Elsa... (Este te va a gustar) te reto a que le órdenes a Marshmallow a que le dé patadas a los traseros de Pitch y Hans... **

Elsa: ya oiste malvavisco

Malvavisco: -se para, toma Pitch por la chaqueta y lo patea- listo –lo deja caer en el suelo-

Guest: ¿lo tienes?

Jack: aja –viendo su cámara-

**Jack… cariño, ehem cuando vengas en invierno trata de no dejar demasiada nieve arriba de mi puerta por favor, la última vez de tu visita, mis manos y botas se congelaron por completo y eso no fue todo, me estuve resbalando como 5 veces al día ¡agh! Solo una pequeña sugerencia pero bueno…. **

Jack: la próxima vez no te dejo acompañarme Elsa

Elsa: no me quieras echar la culpa a mi!

**Preguntas para Jack… ¿No extrañas estar con tu hermanita? ¿Jamás has pensado en la posibilidad de encontrar descendencia por parte de ella? ¿Qué piensas de los fic JackXLectora?**

Jack: uno: si y mucho. Dos: pues… tal vez ¬¬. Tres: dan asco

**Pregunta para Elsa y Anna, ¿qué piensan del ship Elsanna? ¡Por favor no vomiten! Aunque yo no lo aguanto… que asco, lo siento D:**

Elsa y Anna: no soportamos el incesto

**Mérida ¿Qué pasaría si Astrid le da un beso a Hiccup y este le corresponde solo por un segundo?**

Mer: ambos mueren

**master master god **

**hola Guest, primero: SI NO MAL RECUERDO EL ASUNTO DE QUIEN TENIA MAS RAZÓN LO SALDAMOS CON ESA TORTURA QUE TU ME DISTE, EN VERDAD QUE ERES RENCOROSA, ademas porque me golpeaste, yo no recuerdo aver dicho que Marceleejelsa fuera Jackunzel, y si lo dije que me recuerde cuando, que yo no lo recuerdo**

Guest: no seas Nena

Master: -haciendo puchero- tu no seas rencorosa

Guest: es mi naturaleza

Master: pues también la mia –Todos se empiezan a reir- ¡no!, no es eso AGH! –esconde su cara entre sus manos

**Jeff: eres mi idolo, en verdad, tu creppypasta a sido mi favorita desde que la lei, antes de que me convirtiera en escritor, eres el mejor asesino**

Jeff: gracias me esfuerzo mucho

Slender: que no se te suba la fama a la cabeza niño

Jeff: no hables anciano

Slender: ja-ja gracioso

**slenderman: lamento tu vida antes de ser el ser sin rostro de hoy**

Slender: yo también

**sally: sin que intentes matarme, te gustaría jugar conmigo y con mi perro ceverus**

Sally: clar…

Master: solo que las reglas son:

1.- no matar

2.- no lastimar

3.- diviértete –la abraza por los hombros y ella lo mira con cara ¿¡WTF!?

**Elsa: en verdad, muchas gracias, nadie abia apreciado mi historia de esa manera, muchas gracias**

Elsa: de nada es un placer…. Ahora vamos con:

**dulce0501**

**Hola Soy Nueva Jeje **

**Hada: Se Me CalloEl diente Y No Recibí Nada **

Tooth: lo lamento, a veces se dificulta un poco el recoger cada diente

**Guest: Me Cara Bien Eres Graciosa Esta Padre Tú Fic Es Muy Gracioso**

Guest: gracias

**Jack Y Elsa: ¿Cuándo Es La BodA?**

Jack: cuando la dama que esta a mi lado deje de tenerle miedo a la palabra "matrimonio"

**Eso Es Todo adiós**

Mixer: -esta revisando su teléfono cuando de pronto abre los ojos- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUEST! Little mix se presenta hoy en el teatro cristal geams

Guest y Mixer: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –se ponen a saltar encima de los sillones y a gritar por todo el set-

Guest: tengo que acabar rápido con esto asi que vamos con:

**Jelsa **

**Adoro tu fic! :3 **

**Para Todos:**

**Que piensan de Adam Lambert?**

**Y Avril Lavigne?**

Todos: ñeh/ se ven horribles/ son fantásticos/ni los conozco

Guest: bien, vamos con:

**Annimo **

**Hola :3**

**Reto a Elsa y a Jack a cantar "Let me Go" de Avril Lavigbe y Chad Kroger**

Guest y Mixer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos: se sientan en un piano; Elsa arriba acostada y Jack tocandolo (se que suena raro amigos, Jack es lo suficientemente inteligente para tocarlo)

Elsa:

Love that once hung on the wall –se recarga sobre sus manos-

Ambos:

Used to mean something, but now it means nothing –negando con la cabeza-

Elsa:

The echoes are gone in the hall –se acuesta y levanta su mano señalando lo que dice la canción-

Ambos:

But I still remember, the pain of December –Jack cierra los ojos mientras Elsa se lleva la mano al pecho-

Elsa:

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say –negando aun acostada-

I'm sorry it's too late –voltando la cabeza y dejando caer sus manos-

Ambos:

I'm breaking free from these memories –se sienta y se recarga en sus brazos tomndose la cabeza-

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye, set it all on fire –alejando su mano de ella señalando lo que dice la canción-

Gotta let it go, just let it go

Oh (oh) Oh (oh) –se acuesta para ver a Jack quedando frente a el-

Jack:

You came back to find I was gone –toca el piano con los ojos cerrados-

And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me –con una mano se toca el pecho mientras la otra sigue tocando.

Like we were nothing at all

It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be –tomando a la mano de Elsa y esta se baja del piano-

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say –Elsa lo abraza por detrás-

I'm sorry it's too late

Ambos:

I'm breaking free from these memories –Elsa canta junto a su oído y luego se sienta junto a el para ayudarlo a tocar el piano-

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye, set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go –Elsa pone su palma a un lado de su cabeza

Jack:

(Elsa: And let it go) And now I know

(Elsa :A brand new life) Is down this road

(Elsa: And when it's right) You always know –echa su cabeza hacia atrás-

(Elsa: So this time) I won't let go

Elsa:

There's only one thing left here to say

Love's never too late –recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Jack-

Ambos:

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

Don't let me go, don't let me go

Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh)

Elsa:

Don't let me go (x4) –echa su cabeza para atrás-

Won't let you go

Don't let me go –negando con su cabeza-

Ambos se levantan su se oyen los aplausos, antes de que Elsa se baje Jack la toma por la cintura y la besa-

Merida: listo eso fue bueno –no se separan- listo, ya párenle –aun no se separan- ¡ECHENLES AGUA!

Guest: yo me encargo –crea una gota gigante y se las lanza-

Elsa: crei que te gustaba el jelsa –quitandose un poco de agua del cabello-

Guest: si pero no cuando se ponen de tortolos,

**Adema una pregunta, para cuando los bebes? :3**

Jack: pues…

Elsa: calla chico

**Ana: **

**Te adoro! Como lo haces? **

Anna: no lo se ¡debe ser un don!

**Jack: **

**Te reto a cantar For Your Entertaiment de Adam Lambert**

Guest y Mixer: nunca vamos a acabar!

Jack: lo lamento, esa cancion no es apropiada para esta clasificacion y muchos van a buscar la traduccion ademas, no me la se

Guest: te dije que te aprendieras cualquier cancion que encontraras

Jack: se me paso una -se da una face palm

**Mérida:**

**Te reto a cantar Runaway de Avril Lavigne**

Merida: bien

Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah

Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late -rueda los ojos y alza las manos en el aire-

My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range

Looks like it's just one of those kind of days -poniendo sus manos en su cintura-

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground -señalando al publico y luego al suelo-

No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow

Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no

Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive -tocando su pecho-

I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control -empezando a saltar-

Throw my hands up and let it go -alejando su amno de su cuerpo y caminando por todo el escenario-

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself -tocando su pechi-

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah -bailando y luego se detiene-

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering

I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning

Stay there come closer it's at your own risk

Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

But I feel so alive

I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control -movendo su cabeza alocadamente-

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah -señalando lejos-

Runaway Runaway…

I just wanna scream and lose control -saltando y moviendo su cabeza-

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself -señalandose-

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah -termina con una mano arriba, el cabello muy revuelto y las piernas separadas. Todos le aplauden-

**fer **

**ok ya me canse de que jack tiene 14 y elsa 21 siendo honestos jack aparenta 18 y elsa 21 y ademas el tiene 300 años ms, su personaje es de dremworks ya no cuenta el libro depende de los directores**

**PD: no hagas caso de esto guest es solo mi opinión**

Guest: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Al fin alguien que me entiende, sigamos con:

**Sam **

**Siento que te canses amiga, pero es la verdad. Jack tiene 14 independientemente de lo que aparente tener en a película,el personaje es de Willian Joyce porque el lo imaginó y creo como lo conocemos hoy en día, en realidad no importa si DreamWorks adaptó los libros al cine, los personajes siempre seguirán siendo de Joyce pésele a quien le pese.**

**Y aunque Jack viniera siendo 300 años más grande que Elsa ¿Cómo la conocería? ¿Por los frecuentes viajes en el tiempo de Jack Frost? Jajajaja, ¡no nena! Hoy día estaría enamorado de un cadáver. Y en el caso de que la Elsa esa fuese inmortal, como aquí, aún en hoy llevaría varios siglos de vida, casi tantos como Jack. **

**En resumen, baby, Jelsa es un caso rotundo de pedofilia así te guste o no.**

**Pd: Chris, me encantaron tus reflexiones cronológicas, pero más vale que no preguntes cosas inteligentes en un fic como este o te comerán viva las Jelsanaticas. Sayonara!**

Guest: ¿sabes cual es la diferencia entre una rebanda de pizza y tu opinión? ¡QUE LA PIZZA SI LA PEDIMOS!... bien, como yo no soy capaz de contestar esto decentemente y sin palabras obscenas, Bonne…

Bonne:

1.- estamos hablando del personaje de la película no del libro

2.- Jack murió antes que Elsa, se podría decir que unos 50 años o algo asi, por lo que deducimos que aunque Jack aparente ser menor que Elsa ella lo es más por varias décadas o tal vez siglos, pues al comparar el vestuario de la memoria de Jack con el de los vestuarios de frozen podemos saber que son mas que diferentes

3.- chin** tu mad**! –todos la miran como si fuera una loca-

Diva: ¡y en abono para que te dure!

Bonne:

4.- este es un fic para hacer preguntas random sobre tus personajes favoritos, no para hacer aclaraciones pende*** sobre otros comentarios ¿entendido?

Guest: ahora, puedes insultar cuantas veces quieras mis fics, mi persona y mi nombre de usuario PERO ¡SI TE VUELVES A METER CON EL JELSA EN ALGUNO DE MIS FICS U OTROS JELSA! Te pediré amablemente que dejes de leer y cierres la pestaña, aquí solo se permiten personas con cerebro... a ver, antes de terminar les invito a leer the creppy questions de master master god, un fic donde puedes preguntar a tus creppys favortitos

Master: Guest, no tienes que...

Guest: she she, -le pone un dedo en la boca- les agradecería mucho que lo hicieran -sonriendo mientras Mixer la toma del brazo-

Slenderman: con eso nos despedimos y… -de Guest y Mixer solo queda polvo- ¿Guest? ¿Mixer?

Master: -con una vena saliendo de su frente- se fueron-

Eugene: con eso nos despedimos y estamos fuera -todos se despiden con sus manos y la pantalla aparece como si se hubiera ido la señal-

* * *

**lamento mucho la tardanza pero soy una persona ocupadisima, ya saben, a veces el colegio para inmortales no te deja respirar. Me han preguntado ¿porque no actualizas academia para espiritus? es por lo mismo, ademas se me han secado las ideas para ese fic, si alguien quisiera ayudarme le agradeceria mucho... **

**#besososcuros**

**#Guestabrazospsicologicos**

**#Guestfuera**


End file.
